Strawberry Witch
by Cookie-chan91
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that’s transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE AMUTO
1. Hinamori Amu

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has instore for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but they were be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy!! Oh and I might change the name of the story I don't know yet.

**000000000000000**

I sit on my bed, hands on my knees as I stare at my bedroom floor. I'm beyond frustrated. Today is my 15th birthday, and once again it sucks. Every year I'm hoping, hoping that 'it' will happen. What is _'it'_? I don't even know what _'it'_ is. My mom told me it has to deal with me learning about my powers. What powers you ask? Magic. You see my mother is a witch and I am waiting for me to get mine, I mean I can do easy little things like changing clothes or doing chores with just a point of my finger, but other than that I can't really do anything.

My mom says I have to wait for my special teacher. I have no idea what she means by that, but every time I ask her why she won't teach me how to use magic, she says _"I can't teach you, you have to wait, dear. You will teach yourself, the inner you will help you with your magic, once you are ready your teacher will appear."_

Great. What's that suppose to mean? I look over at myself in the mirror, my bubblegum colored hair is up in a ponytail that sits atop with my usual X-clip on the center of my head. My honey colored eyes are full of disappointment. I'm wearing a red tee-shirt and a black skirt with a red trim at the bottom, and of course my black pumps.

My name is Hinamori Amu like I said before I am fifteen. At school my character is known as 'cool and spicy'. Please, that's not my character at all, I have to act, truth is I'm really nervous usually. I don't have many friends, I try not to have a bond with anyone because I'm a witch.

Now about my family life. Everyone at school thinks my parents are famous, that my mom is a writer for a famous magazine and that my dad is a super famous photographer, ha not even close. My mama is Hinamori Midori, she like I have mentioned is a witch, but she has a job as Editor for Housewife's Wisdom a monthly magazine. My papa is Hinamori Tsugumu is wild bird photographer, and not a witch, he's just your regular human. Lastly there's my little sister, Ami, she's an 'adorable' seven year old. So that's my family for you.

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I sigh.

My door opens and there is my little sister dressed up in a pink dress with a bow in her hair. "Oba-chan is here," she states with a smile.

I grab my head and start to panic as I tug at my hair. Great, just want I wanted, my grandma to come and ask my mom why I haven't gotten my powers yet. I stand up and straighten my skirt and exit my room. Ami is in front of me skipping and humming, she's lucky she doesn't have to worry about the things that I have to.

As I start to walk down the stairs, voices reach my ears and I can hear my grandma talking to mama. I stop.

"Seriously Midori-chan? She hasn't yet? What is wrong with that girl? You had yours by the time you were thirteen!" I could hear my grandma's voice.

"Amu-chan is special." Is all my mom replies.

"Special…" I whispers to myself. What did she mean by that?

"Special? She hasn't even…." My grandma's words were cut off.

My father clears his throat. "Amu-chan will be down soon, we can talk about this after dinner."

I hear my oba-chan 'hymph' and that's when I decide to walk down the rest of the stairs and make my appearance. I see my grandma with her light pink hair, it was light because of the gray that was trying to surface. She smiles at me. "Amu-chan! Happy birthday!" she exclaims and then she approaches me and gives me a hug.

"Arigato," I smile back at her.

My mom looks at my and smiles as well. "Dinner will be ready soon. We're having Amu-chan's favorite."

"Great," I say without any excitement. I know that after dinner my mother and my grandmother will finish their pervious converstation, and I'd be there with them this time and I know most of what my grandma will say. I do not look forward to after dinner. I sigh to myself. Happy birthday to me.

**000000 After dinner 00000000**

Papa and Ami leave the dinner table and walk over to the couch to watch tv, and also because there they can overhear everything that was about to be said.

My grandma's eyes are on me, I become nervous and place my hands on my knees. "You know what we're going to talk about, ne, Amu-chan?" my nana questions, very well knowing the answer.

All I do is nod.

My grandmother looks at her own daughter, my mother. "Midori-chan, I'm worried about Amu-chan, she isn't getting anywhere with her magic, I'm wondered if living in the 'human' world is what's best for her."

You heard her right. Human world…that's the normal world where I live now. There's another world, the world of magic, I don't know much about it yet, but I know that some witches and wizards live there to be away from humans and so they can use their magic whenever and also so they don't have to worry about being exposed. My grandma lives there, she wants to be surrounded by her own kind. My grandma has often said that it is easier to learn magic where she lives, and not only that but you don't have to worry about peeping eyes so you can focus better.

"That's not the problem, mother, Amu-chan hasn't dug deep within herself yet, once she has, she'll be able to learn magic," my mom states, her expression was serious, very serious.

"And if she doesn't?" my grandma asks.

That stung, my heart skips a beat as it starts to pound. If I don't does that mean I won't be able to use magic? What good is that? Am I just a waste? Is that how my grandma feels about me?

"She will," my mom reassures. "Amu-chan is special. There is a reason why her special chara haven't appeared to her yet."

"Chara?" I question aloud. But I am ignored.

"Do you seriously believe that, Midori-chan?" My grandma looks at her hands and then back at my mother. "You believe in Amu-chan that much?"

Kaasan smiles and nods. "Yes I do. And I'm very serious. Amu-chan has potential and has a powerful aura that surrounds her," as she finishes she looks at me. "It's only a matter of time…"

My grandma's eyes now travel to me. "I'm believing you, Midori-chan," she claims and then looks back at my mom. "Will you send her to Seiko Academy when the time comes?"

_ 'Seiko Academy??'_ I question to myself. _'Sounds like the name of my school, Seiyo Junior High. I wonder what Seiko Academy is…mama hasn't mention it before, and neither has grandma, until now that is. What could it be?'_ I think to myself before my my mom spoke.

"I'm considering it," she states with her motherly warm smile.

My grandma's eyes lit up. "Midori-chan!" she beams.

Now I was confused. Was it really that great of new? I mean isn't it just another school…must be special. And by special I mean it must have something to do with my magic. "Seiko…Academy?" I question them.

My grandma nods. "Hai, Seiko Academy. The best place for you Amu-chan! Your mother really does want whats best for you!" She turns to my mom. "Have you always been thinking about this? I thought for sure you wouldn't allow Amu-chan to go?"

"I've thought about it since Amu-chan's third birthday, the day she started the curtains on fire, by accident, with just a sneeze," my mom claims with a giggle. I blush with embarrassment. "And I'm also fond of the school."

"Mom, what's Seiko Academy?" I ask nervously.

"A magic cram school," she answers closing her eyes, tilting her head just slightly to the left. Jeez, that's where Ami learned it, it was kind of cute in a strange way.

My papa stood up from the couch. "Magic cram school??" he bellows, he looks like he was going to faint. "For my little bird to go so far away from the nest!!"

After I look at my father confused I turn to my mom and grandma. "Far away from home?" I question, I seriously didn't get what was going on.

They both nod. "It's in the Magical Kingdom, Amu-chan," my grandma states with a huge grin on her slightly wrinkled face.

My eyes widen. "N-nani??" it was my turn to bellow and be extremely shocked. Were they serious? And if Seiko Academy is in the 'Magical Kingdom', does that mean I'm going to be leaving my somewhat safe human weird to a world I know nothing about? Then will I be away from my parents and my sister? Will I actually start to learn about magic? I couldn't believe it. But wait, I'll only go there if my inner self awakens, right? So what now?

I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts by a 'thud'. I look behind me to see my father's body on the floor. "PAPA!" my mom, Ami, and myself shout as we all rush to his body. He must have passed out from the shock.

**000000 Hours Later (Amu's room) 0000000**

I sit on my bed, hugging my knees, with a pillow in between me and my legs. I am thinking about the talk I had with my mom and grandmother. After my father fainted we placed him on the couch. And then my grandma took me to my room and we talked. She told me that, she too, believes in me and that one day I will have amazing magic skills. The only thing that bothered her was time…when would I be able to use them. She also told me that a 'chara' will appear and teach me all that I will need to know about magic and also he/she will protect me and always be by my side, kind of like a Guardian Angel.

So how does this thing appear is my question.

_'Please Amu-chan, please have faith, and try your hardest, and when you find your inner self, do your best.' _

Oba-chan's last words repeated in my head.

I all of a sudden feel sad and…depressed. What if I couldn't do it? Will I disappoint everyone? Will I let them down? I'm the next one in my family to take on the family's magic…will they be upset if I am never able to use them? I'm starting to feel scared as I cover myself with my bed covers and as tears form in my eyes. I couldn't let them down. Where is my special angel when I need it?

** 'Don't give up on me Amu-chan!'**

I jump up, standing on my bed as I hear my name being called. What in the world was that? I look around, my room was empty. My legs start to tremble because I'm afraid.

** 'I'm right here!'**

"Is someone there?" I question out loud as I hop off my bed, hugging my pillow tight. There was still no one else in the room. My heart pounds like a drum. Could it be my angel? My teacher? I drop my pillow on the floor and fold my hands, near my heart and bow my head. _'Please, Guardian Chara, please help me learn magic. Please….if you're watching over me, answer my pray.'_

Five minutes go by and nothing. I roll my eyes. Of course not, I had imagined the whole thing. I can't believe it, how stupid am I? Tears once again start to form and my eyes start to sting.

All of a sudden a bright pink light surrounds my room, and it came from my heart? What in the world? I look down, my mouth wide open from shock. My eyes start to twitch as something came out of my chest?? What the hell? It stops right in front of me and the light disappears. I blink a few times and then register what is in front of me. An egg. A pink egg with hearts around the middle. It floats over to my open hands and lands in them. It's so warm.

I stare at it. What exactly is it?

** "Hello Amu-chan!"**

It was the voice from before. All of a sudden the egg 'pops' and pink smoke surrounds it, and when the smoke finally disappears I realize that the egg is gone, and instead there's a little human looking thing floating above my hands.

I blink and then out of no where I scream and scurry all the way back till I'm against my wall. "AAAAHHHH!!"

The 'thing' giggles. "You're funny Amu-chan!"

It was that voice. I blink and stare at her. "You know my name?" I ask it as I took a step forward. I'm getting a better look at her, she has pink eyes and pink hair. Her outfit was pink too, she was wearing a witch hat and a cape, she also had on a shirt and a skirt, and I love the boots she's wearing. She looks like a mini witch, and then it clicks. My special teacher had appeared. That's who she is.

She nods. "I'm one of your Guardian Charas, my name is Ran!" she beams happily.

My eyes stare at her, what did she mean by one of my Guardian Charas?? "Um….'Ran', what do you mean by one?" I ask her, I was lost.

She points at my bed and starts to float over to it. "They're right there, Amu-chan," she exclaims.

I walk over to where she is floating and look down at my bed. And then I notice them, two more eggs lying where I had been sitting about five minutes previous. One is blue with spades around the middle of it and the other is green with clovers on its middle. I look back at at Ran. "How come they haven't 'hatched'?"

Ran smiles. "Its not time for them to, but they will Amu-chan, soon." She gives me a thumbs up. "So until then, I will be teaching about my abilities that will become yours…I will teach you what I know about magic."

My eyes widened. Magic? It just hit me, that's right, when my guardian appears I will be able to learn magic, and here she is! That must mean I am ready! I smile. "MAMA!!" I shout as loud as I can.

Ran was right in my way and was blown back a few centimeters, she looks at me confused. She must wonder why I all of a sudden called for my mother. I grab hold of her and run out of my room. My mom was right outside the door, she must have heard me.

"What is it, Amu-chan?" she asks with worry.

"Look," I say showing her Ran who is in my hands. My mom looks at her and Ran looks back.

My mother smiles. "Amu-chan…."

My father comes up behind her. "Look at what?"

Now I'm confused. Could he not see Ran? My mom notices my confused expression. "She can't be seen by adult mortal eyes," she states and my father looks at her even more confused now. "Amu-chan….you are now ready."

Once again I join my father being confusion. What did she mean by 'ready'? Ready for what? My head hurt so much I just couldn't think of what she was talking about.

"To transfer to Seiko Academy," she answers my unsaid question.

I'm excited, but I'm not going to show it. I couldn't believe my ears. Was she serious? I look down at Ran who is smiling up at me, and then I look back at Mama. It finally was the day, the day where I will start to learn how to become a true witch. "Whatever," I respond, turning back into my room, giving my parents my 'cool and spicy' character. I shut my door and hear them beam 'how cool!'

I sigh and sit down on my bed, placing the other two eggs in my lap. I look at Ran who is still smiling at me. "N-nani?" I ask, sounding annoyed.

"Amu-chan's amazing character!" she beams, stars in her eyes, she looks amused. "You are special Amu-chan! We're going to have a lot of fun together!"

"Yeah, yeah," I say as I fall onto my back, looking up at my ceiling. I stare at my glow stars and a small smile forms on my face. "Hey, Ran?"

"Nani?" she asks as she floats above my face so I can see her.

"Seiko Academy…." I start then pause so I can take a deep breath, "is it interesting? Do you know what type of place it is?"

A huge grin appears on my little chara's face. "Hai. You'll never forget it, we'll have a great time, and you'll learn so much! I just know you're going to do fantastic!"

My eyes start to close, I'm really tired. "Good," was all I was able to say before I fall into a deep sleep. The time has come…I'm finally ready.

"Goodnight, Amu-chan, we have a long road ahead of us."

** 0000000 End of chapter one 0000000  
**

YEAH! I love Shugo Chara!! I'm so glad I was able to write a fanfic of it finally!! This is my first so I'm trying really hard with the characters. This is the first chapter its pretty long, but I wanted to get as much info on this story as I could. So I hope you like it. Now next time you will introduced to the other Shugo Chara characters, don't worry, they are in this. This is just the prologue. So please review and let me know what you think. I have other ideas that will soon be a story as well.

_** Cookie-chan91**_


	2. Magical Confussion

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has in store for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but they will be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy!! Oh and I might change the name of the story I don't know yet...mostly likely won't!! Lol.

**Psychedelic-dreams****:** Thank you so much for your review and I'm glad you liked it. I love your stories so its an honor!!

**Nongpad:** Thanks for your review! And here is more for your review! And yay Amuto!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I also like your story 'One Heart for two'/

**Lollipopkid:** I guess I won't change the title then. And yes all the Guardians will be in it, and yes even Kukai, because I love him as well!! Most likely I will also have Kairi, so there's your two favorites. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

**Lustre Purgez**: I'm glad you liked it. And I know, Seiko better be ready, because I have a lot in store for them. Muwhahaha. Oh, and about Diamond, I think I might have Dia join in later, but I haven't completely found out. And about the x-eggs, we'll have to wait and see. . Like I said, Seiko won't know what hit them!

**KeikoHayasaka:** Wow. You had a witch idea too. Well I read yours and ours are completely different. So no harm there. I hope you enjoy writing your story, and I hope you like reading mine.

**Ayame Maaka:** Thank you so much for your review! And I can't wait either!!

**Karura Hime:** I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review! Enjoy this chapter!

**babo123:** Here's another chapter for you! And I'm glad you like the plot. Thanks for your review!

**000000000**

**000000000**

**Strawberry Witch**

Amu sat on the middle of the staircase, she watched as her mother walked to the kitchen to the living room to her own room, and then would repeat and every once in a while she'd go into Amu's room. Amu's eyes traveled to two suitcases that sat down at the bottom of the stairs. Her suitcases. Today she was transferring to Seiko Academy….finally.

Ran was floating the bags, admiring them. She traveled to Amu and smiled. "Ready, Amu-chan? Today is the big day."

Amu looked at Ran and slightly nodded. "I guess we should get this over with, huh? I don't have anything better to do anyways."

Ran giggled. "You'll learn about yourself Amu-chan while we're away."

Amu looked at Ran questionably, but shrugged it off.

**FLASH! SNAP!**

Amu looked up to see her father with his camera….he was taking pictures….of her.

A small sweat-drop rolled down the back of her head as she looked at her father and he took like a billion pictures of her just sitting there staring at him, uncomfortable.

"The day my little sparrow leaves the nest!" he cries, as he took another picture, he wiped his eyes and looked at Amu, with a slight smile.

"Papa, she'll be back," Mama stated to her husband. "She'll be here for holidays and during breaks." She smiled at Amu and continued to search the house….for something, but Amu didn't know what.

Ami appeared behind their father and smiled and Amu, Amu started at her curiously, Ami looked like she was up to something. And out of no where, young Ami launched at Amu, wrapping her in a hug. Their father taking the picture instantly.

"Onee-chan!!" Ami whined as she clung onto Amu.

Amu's eye twitched. "This was cute when you were three, Ami-chan," she stated as she attempted to pry Ami off of her. It took a good number of tries, but she finally succeeded. Their father the whole time was wasting film as he took as many pictures as he pleased.

Ami looked at Amu with sad puppy-dog eyes. "I don't want you to go!!"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Like Kaasan said, I'll be back," she informed, she then smiled at Ami. "So you better be good while I'm gone or I won't come back."

Ami's eyes widened, but she nodded telling Amu she understood and would do as Amu said. "Ok, but you better write."

"Yes! Write Mama, Papa, and Ami-chan!" her father exclaimed as he rushed to Amu, picking her up and hugging her.

"Papa," Amu said annoyed, "put me down." _'As nice as it is getting all these hug, its becoming ridiculous.'_ She thought to herself.

"Aw!! My cool and spicy daughter!!" he beamed, placing her down, so that she was standing on her own two feet, not being held anymore.

"They're really going to miss you, Amu-chan," Ran stated, floating right above Amu's left shoulder as she watched Amu's family.

Amu just nodded. _'And I'll miss them and their odd behaviors,' _She teased to herself.

Amu's mother finally reappeared, she had a huge smile on her face. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her two daughters and their papa. "Come on, guys, Amu-chan has to get ready," she giggled. "Amu-chan, I have something for you."

Amu walked passed her father and younger sister. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she looked at her mother with a curious look. "Hai??"

Her mother handed Amu a small rectangular box. "It's been in the family for four generations," she stated before hugging Amu, not as tight as the other hugs. "I've always been and always will be so proud of you. Don't open it till you get to your new room."

Amu hugged her mother back. "Arigato," she whispered back.

**FLASH! SNAP!**

'_There goes another picture for their album,'_ Amu thought with a little laugh. She felt a rush of sadness enter her heart, but she smiled. She knew that even though she had to leave home it all was going to be worth it.

Ami and their father walked down the rest of the stairs, and there was a quick family hug, not lasting long because they knew that Amu would soon become annoyed, but what they didn't know was that Amu didn't want them to let go so soon because she was enjoying this. She knew she was going to miss all of them, but she had to keep up her 'cool and spicy' attitude up. Everyone released the young pink-haired witch in training.

Ran had watched with a huge smile on her face. She knew saying good-bye was going to be somewhat difficult, but she also knew how strong Amu was…she was part of her after all.

**000000 An hour later ****000000**

Amu had finally said goodbye to her father and young Ami. Her mother and herself were now in the car, driving somewhere that Amu had no knowledge of. Amu stared at her unhatched eggs that she placed in a carrier that she wore like a purse.

"They'll hatch soon," her mother stated.

Amu looked at her mother, nodding and giving her a 'sure I understand that' look.

Ran looked up at Amu, she had been staring outside the window the whole trip, but now she was curious about what was on Amu's mind.

"Ah! There's your grandmother!" her mother exclaimed pointing straight ahead, a smile on her face.

"Huh? Oba-chan?" the young pink-haired witch questioned. "Why is she here?"

"Well it's been awhile since I've been in the Magical Kingdom, let alone open a portal to get there," Midori-san stated to her daughter.

Amu didn't reply, she understood. It made perfect sense why her grandmother was here. She'd rather have her grandma get them there anyways, she knew her mother hadn't returned to the Magical Kingdom once she left it. So this was probably going to be exciting for both of them.

**00000 ****Amu's P.O.V ****00000**

Mom parked the car and turned it off. I stared outside the window, we were in the middle of no where. All I could see where trees and hills, trees and hills that never ended it seemed! Kaasan turns to me and nods, informing me to go and ahead and step out. I did so, and I walked over to the back of the car and opened the trunk, taking my suitcases out.

Oba-chan walked up to us with a smile. "Today is the day!" she beamed clasping her hands together with joy, she was a little bit too excited for me.

"Where are we?" I ask, I was still amazed where we were located. I've never been out in the 'woods' before. Yes I am calling this the 'woods' because it looks pretty woodsie( I know that's not a word) to me. I turn back to look at Kaasan and Oba-chan, waiting for one of them to answer me.

Instead of getting an answer I watch my Oba-chan, her hands are extended. She's facing our car….and she's saying something because her lips are moving, but I can't make out what she is saying. Light surrounds the car…while my grandma's arms are glowing. When the light finally vanishes I notice the car is gone.

My eyes widened. Oh, so that's what they were doing.

"Its only invisible," my mother claims, "just so no one sees it."

"Impressed?" Oba-chan asks.

I blink and then I cross my arms over my chest. "H-hardly," I state playing 'cool'. Truth be told I haven't seen magic used like that. It still amazes me what all witches can do with their powers, soon I will be able to do many things as well. Now this I like. I'm grinning to myself. I can just picture all of the stuff I will do.

Kaasan giggles and picks up one of my suitcases. "Well let's get going."

I look at her extremely confused. Let's get going where? That's what I felt like asking as she and grandma start to walk off, instead I just follow peacefully behind them.

"Hey….Ran…" I whisper. "Have they lost it?"

Ran giggles. "Your grandmother is looking for a portal."

"To get to the Magical Kingdom?" I question. Please oh please say yes!

"Hai," she answers with a huge chibi grin.

'_Of course that's what my grandma is doing. I knew that all along!'_ Is what I thought to myself. Yeah sure, of course I knew. I smile softly as I close my eyes. "You better be ready to teach me Ran-_'chan'_, if you fail me, I'll be disappointed and replace you. I want to know **everything**."

"Replace your guardian chara? How mean, Amu-chan," she whines while she fakes as if she is really hurt, she even has tiny fake tears in her eyes. But as sudden as they start to slightly appear they're gone and she starts to giggle.

How are we alike again? My outer character would never act like that, she better not blow my cover and destroy my image. But…then again, I do want to make friends while I'm away. I wasn't able to make friends before, maybe its because of my character, or maybe I'm too afraid. Hmmm…I have no idea.

"You'll make BEST friends, Amu-chan!" its like Ran can read my mind, its kind of annoying.

I give her a small smile and a some what mumbled 'thank you'.

"Here we are!" Oba-chan basically shouts.

I run toward them, because I was a little bit far behind thanks to the conversation between Ran and I. I hurry up to them just to pause when I see they've stopped in front of a 7-foot boulder. A small sweat-drop rolls down the side of my temple, totally manga-ish, and yes I know that's not a word, but seriously it was just a damn rock! Now how do I tell them that this is just crazy, and that they need to seriously get some help.

Kaasan looks back at me, a smile plastered on her face. "Now she just has to open the portal and we'll be there, Amu-chan!" she is way to bubbly in the morning.

"Now this might take a few minutes," Oba-chan informs as she places her hands on the, um, portal/rock thing.

I look at Ran, again I had a small smile on my face, but that's only because I couldn't hide all of my excitement, there was too much of it to do that! Ran winks at me and gives me a 'thumbs up.'

I roll my eyes. Seriously, how child-ish. But, it made me feel less nervous. Yes I'm nervous, who wouldn't be. I'm about to enter the Magical Kingdom, a place I've never been! And then I'm going to go my new school where I will be taught about magic, I mean come on, you would be nervous too.

I wonder what's it going to be like? How other witches are going to look and act? Will I have to ride a broom to school? Will I have to get a familiar? All these types of questions run through my head I didn't even watch as my grandma opened the portal, I didn't even hear her, Kaasan, and Ran telling me to step into it. I was just so busy thinking about how my life is going to change that….

"AMU-CHAN!!"

I snap out of and look at Ran. "H-hai??" Boy, did that hurt my ears.

"Come on! Your grandma opened the portal and already entered it. Its your turn now!" she states, trying to drag my arm. She could barely lift it, how does she think that's going to help?

"Go on, Amu-chan, I'm right behind you," Kaasan reassures me that its as simple as baking cookies. I just step through it and I will be there.

I look at the portal. I can see the other side, there's my grandma standing there waiting. She's standing on a wooden floor, it looks like she is in a house. Who's house? Well no time to be thinking. I enter the portal, holding my breath, and the next thing I know is I'm standing in the middle of a living room. Kaasan enters right behind me and the portal disappears.

"Welcome to my home!" Oba-chan bubbles with a huge grin on her face.

I look around and see the white furniture and the cream colored walls. It's just simple. Nothing special, but I've never been to her house before. I mean how sad is that, I haven't been to my own grandmother's home.

"It's been awhile since I've been here, still is the same, Ma," Kaasan claims giving grandma a little hug. "Thank you so much for helping me and Amu-chan."

"Y-yes, arigato," I say after my mother and we both bow slightly. I stand up straight and fold my arms again. I'm not going to disrespect my own Oba-chan, so of course I thanked her properly.

Ran floats around the room, probably admiring it. "Amu-chan as a baby!!"

I run over to her and look at the picture, I blush slightly from embarrassment. I was just in a diaper and I was crying. _'Please take this down'_ is what I wanted to shout, but I just turned my back to it. "E-everyone has baby pictures, Ran."

**00000****An hour later**** 00000  
**

I sat on my grandma's couch, she had made my mother and I some special tea. I drank it and it was nothing that I had ever tasted before. It had a taste of cinnamon and…something else that I couldn't put my finger on. Maybe I've never tasted this spice before and that's why I don't know what it is.

My mother had informed me that we were going to head over to Seiko Academy in a half an hour. School apparently would be starting soon.

Now let me inform you, I just found this out myself, but anyways, the time in the Magical is different from the human world, we left my house at noon human time, entered the portal at one and now we're here in the magical kingdom and everyone is just starting to wake up. It's 6:30 if you must know.

We were also waiting on someone my grandma wanted to introduce me to. Some kid my age who was also going to Seiko Academy. Great. Apparently, they were my Oba-chan's neighbor.

"She should be here any minute," grandma informs.

She? So it's a girl, well at least that's a bonus. Sometimes I get real nervous around boys… it gets irritating.

**Ding dong!**

Oba-chan smiles and gets up to get the door. Moments later she walks in with someone following. Grandma's neighbor had orange hair, that was in pig-tails and hazel-brown eyes. She looks like a little adorable child. She's wearing a red school uniform. She smiles at me, and that's when I notice her chara, a little baby looking thing floating above her shoulder. Why isn't hers dressed like a witch?

"I'm Yuiki Yaya! Yaya is very happy to meet you Amu-chii!! Yaya has heard many stories about you from Kirari-oba-chan!!" she bows for about two seconds before she dashes to me.

I sweat-drop, once again, at this. "H-hi." My eye twitches. Wow talk about friendly.

Ran appears in front of me when Yuiki-san extends her hand to me. "I'm Ran, Amu-chan's chara!"

"Nice to meet you Ran-chan, this is Pepe-chan, my chara!" Yuiki-san exclaims, her hand still extended.

I finally take her hand and give it a light shake. "Nice to meet you, Yuiki-san" I say very softly, it was almost a whisper.

"Just call Yaya Yaya-chan or simply Yaya, whichever works for you Amu-chii," she states, giving me once again a very friendly smile.

'_She is really nice,' _I think to myself. I give her a slight nod as in 'ok' and then I say, "whatever." Curse my spicy character, I'm too use to using it that it just slips out at times.

Stars form in Yaya's eyes as she…admires me. "I hope that we'll become best friends Amu-chii!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Oba-chan starts to say, "but let's start heading out, we have a lot to do for Amu-chan so that she can get settled in at the Academy."

Kaasan nods. "That's right. So we should get going, no?"

Both Yaya and Oba-chan nod and then we're off. I have a feeling today is going to be long and memorable. If Yaya is like this I wonder how all the other students are. Are they all this friendly? Or is it just Yaya?

**00000 ****About 30 minutes later ****00000**

Apparently Oba-chan doesn't live too far from the school, it was about a twenty minute drive over here. Now we're standing in front of the school. Holy shit…I mean crap…its HUGE! It's like a castle, or something that you would see off a Harry Potter (A/N: Don't own). Okay it's not as big as Hogwarts but it's about there and instead of a dark castle, it's white. I look to the far right and see tall buildings, like log cabins, and there are some more to the far left. The 'courtyard' was full of kids everywhere…kids from my age to maybe a year younger to a few years older. I was in a daze.

"The buildings to the left and right are dorms," Yaya informed me.

"Dorms? We don't go home after the day is done?" I ask looking at her.

She nods. "Not everyone lives as close as Yaya does. Some live millions of miles away. Even though Yaya lives a couple of miles, Yaya lives in the dorms as well. Yaya's family helps out with the Academy that's why we live near by," she keeps going, "So that's why there are dorms. Plus its makes it easier on the teachers and all that stuff."

I nod letting her I understood, which was half true. She smiles at me. "Yaya and Amu-chii are going to have so much fun. Even though school started two weeks ago, Yaya hasn't made that many friends that are in Yaya's year."

"Are you a first year too?" I question, I mean what else could she be, there's no way she's older than me by much.

Yaya nods. "Yep. And so far its been a lots of fun. They say your first year is the toughest because you have to get use to being away from home, and all the rules, and blah blah blah….boring stuff to Yaya, Yaya loves it here."

"So how old are you?" I once again ask another question. I know she has to be younger than me, more like, I'm hoping that she is. She's still so innocent and cute that it would be unreal if she was older than me…plus the way that she acts there was just no way.

"Yaya is fourteen like most first years….a year younger than you Amu-chii," she replies as we continue to walk. "Amu-chii must be a late-comer because most second years are fifteen, but there are the rare ones, but it really doesn't matter what your age is and what year you are because some classes are mixed up. The reason for the label is to help the teacher's understand what level you are at and what to expect from you, and to teach you want you need to know. But like Yaya said, things are switched around some first years might be taught about flying and some won't be taught till they're second year, it just depends on the witch/wizard."

My head hurts. With her sweet innocent giddy voice trying to explain everything was getting difficult to understand. Why is she so cheerful anyways?

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well," Oba-chan exclaims with joy in her voice. I almost forgot that they were here.

We all walk into the school. Yaya walks ahead a bit before she turns around and waves. "Yaya has to go to class, so see you later Amu-chii!" she says before her and Pepe take off running down the young confusing hallway.

I wave as she disappears. I look at my Oba-chan and Kaasan who were smiling. "N-nani?" I ask, irritated with all these smiles.

"Have a great time, Amu-chan," Kaasan says giving me a hug. "Your grandma will help with all the paperwork, they'll show you your dorm, and where your classes are, have fun and do well. I must be off to check on Ami-chan and Papa."

I hug her back, very quickly, and then she leaves, waving till she disappears. _'Bye Kaasan'_ I say to myself. I look up at Oba-chan who was talking to some lady…a lady with a witch hat on! I smile to myself. So it begins today.

**00000000 ****End of chapter two**** 000000000  
**

So I didn't get all the other characters in here. But I got all the info that I could. Of course if I need to, I will give you more. Sorry that this chapter was way longer (a whole 1,000 words longer) than the first, I hope it wasn't boring for you. I tried to get Oba-chan and her mother out of the story. Next time I will just have it to where Amu goes to her first class, she'll be in her dorm later on so I won't have to put that in till later. And the other characters will be introduced. Sorry again if you got bored with this, stick with me, it gets better!

**I will be out of town for a few days so I don't think I will be able to get the 3rd chapter up before I leave, since I leave tomorrow. I will update as soon as I get back. So please review and tell me what you think!! Be honest! I can take it!** _(I hope. Lol. Just kidding.)_

Oh I **have some questions** I want you guys to answer for me. Should I spell Kukai with two 'U's? And should I spell Suu's name with one 'U'? Lol. Thanks if you can help me, because I don't know which I should do. I guess it really doesn't matter.

**Cookie**: Man, that took forever.

**Amu**: I'd say. I haven't gotten to do much. How lame.

**Yaya**: Yaya is introduced first!! Go Yaya!

**Amu**: When will my eggs hatch?

**Cookie**: Hmm…mostly likely in the next chapter. Or at least I know for sure one will.

**Ikuto**: Where the hell am I?

**Cookie**: Uh….that's a good question. Lol

**Please review!!**

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	3. Up, Up, and Down Amu goes

_**Strawberry Witch**_

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has in store for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but there will be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy!! I will not change the name of this story!

**KeikoHayasaka:** Don't eat me! I updated as soon as I could! And I should update again in a few days because I'm starting the 4th chapter!

**This Sayuri-Sama:** Here you go! And I'll have Suu and Miki hatch soon as possible, and no the romance won't be rushed, esp since they don't know each other. . And here's Ikuto for you!

**Eevee-san:** I'm glad you love it. Thanks for your review.

**babo123:** Thanks for your review. And yeah it did take me awhile, now I made it shorter, but I think only this chapter will be this short. Lol. I'm bad at making chapters long.

**Ayame Maaka: **There will be scenes soon! Please wait. o

**Namikoto-Chan:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it.

**cool-girl027:** Thanks to you I was able to come up with a way to have Ikuto in! Thank you. I hope you like this. As for side pairings, I'm not sure. I know for sure Miru. . But I don't know about the rest. And the other guardians are at Seiko Academy.

**ni-chan and mit-chan007:** I love your stories! Thanks for the review! And here it is updated! Thanks for your spelling help too!

**tarouchoo: **Thanks for your review!

**AlmightyAngel:** I'm trying hard not to rush things, I tried super hard in this chapter, I even made it shorter to do so. Thanks for your review! Oh and for the Harry Potter thing, actually I wasn't thinking about it till you said something, so I guess now this chapter was inspired by it. Lol. But no its not a crossover. Thanks again.

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha**: Thanks for your review!

**Fofey: **I know that males are wizards, I must have missed that I typed 'witch'. Sorry for that mistake. Thanks for your review.

**Anime-Addict25:** Thank you so much for your review! And I'm glad you love it!

**Psychedelic-dreams:** Lol. Thank you so much for your review! Here's Ikuto for you! Lol. Yes he is in this chapter, go ahead and read down! He's there! I promise. Not a lot though, but he will be in the next chapter a lot more.

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune:** I'm glad you think my story is cool! Thanks for your review!

**_Thanks everyone for reviewing! I hope you all do for this chapter was well! I love reading what you have to say! It helps me write! Thank you thank you!_**

**000000000**

I stare at the piece of paper that had my classes printed on it. I'm heading to Physical Education, but knowing that I'm not in the normal world I'm use to, I can just imagine what they do for their P.E.. I sigh as Ran and I continue walking down the hall.

I just got back from seeing my dorm, and it was nice and simple. Oba-chan informed me that she would be back to come and get me this weekend and we could buy somethings for my part of the room. Yes, that's right, MY PART. I'm sharing my room with some witch I don't know, but judging from her side of the room, she's organized and likes things clean, because everything was spotless. There were pictures up in the room, but I didn't want to be noisy so I minded my own business. I do know her name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko…she must be pretty with a name like that.

I was too busy, once again, thinking that I didn't hear my name being shouted, I have no idea how many times the poor girl had been screaming it before I finally heard it.

"AMU-CHII!!" Of course, it was adorable young Yaya.

She ran up to me, in blue shorts and a white tee-shirt. This confused me somewhat.

"Come on, Amu-chii, Yaya doesn't want to be late to the lesson!" she beams taking hold of my wrist and dragging me off to somewhere.

"Lesson?" I ask her trying to pry my hand away from her grip.

"Yaya and Amu-chii have this period together. And we don't want to be late, so come on slowpoke!" she said as we, I mean she ran while I was being tugged behind.

She takes me into a room which I knew right away was the changing room, no one was there. I looked at her confused…and I could tell she was frustrated because her eyes were twitching.

"Um…"

"Hurry and get changed Amu-chii…Yaya doesn't want to be late…everyone else has already left Yaya…." She pauses and takes a deep breath before leading me to a female adult, I'm guessing she was our sensei.

She smiled at Yaya and I. "So this is Hinamori Amu-chan that Yaya-chan was talking about?" she questions, and Yaya nods. "Well I'm glad to have you, Amu-chan. I'm your sensei, Sara."

I nod. "Yeah, can you give me my uniform already?" I say, I didn't want to make it sound that demanding. I wonder if I was too harsh?

"Spicy, aren't we?" Sara-sensei claims giving us a wink before handing me a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt.

"Arigato!" Yaya shouts before dragging me somewhere else, then I'm pushed in front of a locker. "There you go, Amu-chii."

**00000****After Amu changed**** 00000**

Yaya and I walked outside where the whole class was suppose to be, according to Yaya today was the first flying lesson. And I was a little nervous, I had no idea that I would have to 'fly' today. And the worst part is, I'm a little afraid of heights, but only a little. Ran must have sense that I was nervous because she was staring at me while we walked out into bright outdoors.

"Everything alright, Amu-chan? You're looking a little sweaty," she states, before touching my forehead with her little palm. "Do you have a fever?"

"N-no!" I bellow, not really wanting to be as loud as I. "I-it's just really hot out here and I hate the heat." I cross my arms over my chest as we approach the class.

Ran looked over to my new classmates noticing all the other charas. She must have been excited because she had a huge grin on her face.

Yaya smiles at me before yelling, "We're here Sara-sensei!"

Our young teacher, she must be around like twenty-two or something, looks our way before she smiles. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new transfer student, Hinamori Amu," she claims as Yaya and I stand beside her. "Would you like to say something to the class Amu-chan?"

I look at the class, they were all looking at me, waiting for me to speak. Oh no, I'm becoming nervous, I want to say 'hello' but their eyes are burning into me so instead my nice 'hello' comes out like this "Stop staring at me…" and it was in a spicy voice. I look over my shoulder with my arms crossed once again.

I hear a bunch of 'how cool' and 'wow she's spunky!" This caught my attention. Spunky? No one has ever said that before, they usually say spicy. Man, I just did it again. Now I'm going to have to keep this 'Amu' up so that everyone will like me.

Yaya and I sit down in the back behind all the other students. Before when we were walking over here I noticed some guys were staring at me and Yaya. Jeez. I mean I know Yaya is pretty cute, but why stare at me? Do I have something on my face, or do they just want to get a good look at the new girl? Yaya once again interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Are you excited Amu-chii….about going on the brooms today?" Yaya asks me.

"Not really," I say forcing a yawn like I was bored. Seriously did I have to do that? I guess I'm just hiding my fears, because let me tell you, I'm freaking out. A broom? How sturdy are those anyways?

"Alright everyone, listen up, when riding a broom the most important thing is to keep your hands wrapped around the stick about three inches from your legs…never let go, because you can fall off…and it will most likely hurt," Sara-sensei informs us. "Lean left to go left, lean right to go right, don't lean too much or you'll make your broom tip over and usually people fall off when their broom is upside down. Always be focused, don't let your brain wonder, if you're not being attention you can run right into a tree." She kept on explaining, but my eyes noticed something off in the distance.

Something silver and quick jumped towards the forest. I had no idea what it was, but before my brain could register what I had seen, it was gone. Long gone.

"Don't worry, riding a broom is quite simple, and you'll enjoy every minute of it, I can assure you that," Sara-sensei finishes.

Great I might have missed something important. I got to stop doing things like this. I look at Yaya and she's smiling at me. "Isn't this going to be fun? Yaya thinks so."

I shrug. "Sure," I mumble. 'Please don't make me do this!' is what I wanted to scream. I don't want to get on a broom.

"Well kids, here are your brooms to try out," she states moving to the left revealing a rack of brooms, nice brooms I guess you could say.

Every student, excluding me, rushed up to the rack to pick out their brooms. I finally stood up, brushed off my pants, and then slowly walked up to the rack, and then carefully looked over the remaining three brooms.

Yaya walked up beside me, a broom in her hand. "Take your pick, Amu-chii. They're just brooms."

Oh how wrong Yaya was, they weren't just brooms, they were becoming my worst nightmare. I sigh and pick the broom that was in the middle of the last three and turned to face Yaya. "It's just a piece of wood…junk…I don't understand why we have to get on these things anyways…" I stop noticing that Yaya was smiling.

"That's silly, Amu-chii, this isn't regular wood, if it was, it wouldn't be able to fly!" she states as she straddled her broom and waved her hand telling me to hop on mine.

I put the broom between my legs and place my hands around it, inches away from where my thighs were. I sigh. "So what now?"

Yaya points to Sara-sensei who was talking. "So you just kick yourself off the ground, and it will take about five seconds before you're at least five feet off the ground also don't forget to say 'up', and then you can go higher or you can stay where you are and just fly around. I don't want you going any higher than fifteen feet. It's for safety."

Yaya kicks herself off the ground, with a big smile and shouts "Up broom up! Yaya wants up!" I watched as she slowly floated above me. She waved down at me, and went a little higher. "It's fun Amu-chii."

I look around and notice all the other kids were lifting themselves off the ground. Maybe it was that easy. Well here I go, "Up," I mumble….and then I kick myself off the ground, and slowly my broom begins to rise.

Ran sits on the broom right in front of me and looks up at me with her ruby eyes. "Isn't this fun, Amu-chan? We keep going higher and higher!"

I look down, which was probably was a big mistake, because I was floating above Yaya, in fact I was probably above the class, how did that happen?

"Nice work, Hinamori!" Sara-sensei exclaims clapping her hands.

I sweat-drop, how do I get down where everyone else was? I was at least five feet above them.

"Now everyone I was you to float ten yards to the left…." Sara-sensei, herself was now on a broom, below us of course, but she was showing us where to go.

We followed, I think I'm the only one who was shaking, and Ran noticed. "Take it easy, Amu-chan, you're going tip us."

"That's not what I want to hear right now Ran!" I bellow, glaring daggers at her. I couldn't think. All I know is that I wanted to be off this broom. _'Get me down from here! This is stupid! I'm too high up!' _Before I knew it, I had lost all control of the broom. Seriously, this would happen to me. I knew everyone was watching me, I couldn't looked scared so instead I forced a bored expression to surface onto my face.

My broom was wobbling everywhere, and it was going too fast for me. I saw that I was leaving the class in the dust. I heard Yaya and Sara-sensei shout my name. And then some kid shouted 'don't look down'. Stupid kid whoever said that, thanks to them what did I do, that's right I looked down. Dumb move. I was at least twenty or so feet up in the air, yeah that's not a lot, but to a girl who's afraid of heights it's a big deal!

So I screamed, knowing no one else could hear me. I looked at Ran who seemed to be having fun. "Help me!" I demand.

She looks at me confused. She then notices that I'm freaking out. "Stay calm Amu-chan."

I squeeze my eyes shut. _'I just want off of this thing! I want down!! Dammit, this is embarrassing! Everyone is probably laughing! I won't be able to face anyone….damn…so much for having a great first day of school! I want to hide! Get me off this thing so I can run!'_

"Amu-chan! You have to fix this or you'll…"

I open my eyes to see what Ran was talking about. She was floating upside down….the next thing I did was look at the ground…I had tipped my broom and was hanging upside down…oh great. "AAAHHH!" I didn't focus on holding on tight, so my hands slip, and yes, I fell. I was falling fast….I squeeze my eyes shut once again. Me and my stupid mind.

"Amu-chan!!" I know Ran is flying after me.

**Thud!**

My breath was literally knocked out of me. I gasped for a breath, my back felt sore, but I thought I would be in a lot more pain than that. Now that I think about it, the ground was soft, warm, and kind of lumpy.

"Damn…today just isn't my day."

My eyes widen. Let's just say right now I'm scared, more than I ever have been in my life. I look underneath me, and sure enough there's a person, not just a person, a boy, not just a boy, a slightly attractive boy, okay he was very attractive. Sapphire eyes and silky soft-looking boy hair, something a girl could only dream of.

He stares at me, and I can tell he's annoyed. I stand up and brush myself off, blushing. I couldn't have looked like a bigger idiot. I feel a strange atmosphere and open my mouth to say something, I just didn't plan that it would be this…

"Well aren't you going to say something?" I snap crossing my arms.

He stands up and stretches. "Shouldn't you apologize? Falling on someone who was having a nice nap, how rude and un-lady like."

I huff. "Yeah right, you're the one who was lying here in the first place. Who takes a nap outside at this time of the day? You're an idiot." Great, why couldn't I just apologize, then I could have ran for it. Instead I had to give him attitude, am I stupid? I don't know anything about this person, I don't want to make him my enemy. Damn my stubbornness.

A small smirk forms on his face. He turns his back to me and lifts his hand in the air. "Ja ne, little kid." And with that he started to walk away.

My eyes widened. Little kid? Seriously who did he think he was?! I'm not some little kid! Even if compared to him I'm like an ant, damn he's tall…anyways, that's not the point! I'm mad now. I'm glad I didn't apologize to that jerk. I turn around and stomp back to the direction where I'm sure my class is…in fact I see Sara-sensei, Yaya, and a few other kids running this way.

"Are you okay, Amu-chii?" Yaya asks as they reach me. "Yaya saw you fall!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer, the only thing hurt was my pride. I'm not a little kid! I'm not! Jeez…I'm acting like on though. Great.

Sara-sensei picks up the broom that I had taken for a 'spin' and then smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that, but are you sure? You can go to the nurse if you wish," she states.

"I'm fine, that little fall didn't even leave a scratch…" I told them…leaving out the part that I was fine because I fell on some stupid know-it-all jerk and that's why I'm ok. We all walked back to where everyone else was waiting. I can tell they were all admiring me because I had fallen off a broom and didn't even have a slight cut…what they didn't know is that I'm sure my back and butt are bruised. Great, I can't wait to see what happens next.

**0000000** **End of Chapter ****0000000**

I'm ending this chapter here. I was going to make it longer but then I thought that I would be rushing things again. I'm sorry that Miki's egg didn't hatch like I planned, I wanted to make this chapter shorter and I wanted to hurry and update for all of you, and don't worry I will make sure she will in the next chapter. And yes! All the other guardians will be in the next chapter! I promise you this!

**Oh and Nadeshiko will be a girl in this fic! I thought that the she part was needed! Lol. That might change later on, who knows. Or maybe I'll just have Nagihiko be her twin. I don't know. Tell me what you think about the twin thing, is that stupid since they're the same person?**

Sorry if you didn't like this chapter or if you wanted more.

_**Please review!**_

**Cookie:** -grins- Have a nice fall Amu?

**Amu:** -glares- No thanks to you.

**Cookie:** -shrugs- One of the reviewers gave me the idea, well sort of.

**Ikuto:** She's really heavy.

**Amu:** Ikuto you jerk!! –begins to beat him with a pan-

**Ikuto:** -defends himself using cat skills- Where the hell did that come from?! Stop it little kid!

**Amu:** -flames in eyes- Perpare to die nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko!

**Cookie:** Poor Ikuto…. – sweat-drop –

**Yaya**: Cookie-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or Yaya! Please review her nice story!! –shows you a cookie-

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	4. New friends?

_**Strawberry Witch**_

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has in store for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but there will be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy!! I will not change the name of this story!

_**Thanks for your reviews:**_

**KeikoHayasaka**

**Psychedelic-dreams**

**AlmightyAngel **_(__thanks for your corrections)_

**nongpad**

**animefan831**

**This Sayuri-Sama**

**babo123**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**tarouchoo**

**shachenta**

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune**

**iNsAnE nO bAkA**

**00000000**

**Some questions that were asked:**

**What's the age difference between Ikuto and Amu?** Well Amu just turned 15 and right now Ikuto is 18, turning to be 19. So there is a four year age gap. I hope that's alright. If not, I'm sorry, but this is my fic and I didn't think it was that bad.

**Will Utau be in this fic?** Yes, in fact she is in this chapter! Lol.

**Is Nadeshiko a boy?** No in this fic Nadeshiko is a girl, but there is also Nagihiko as her twin. Lol. So I have both parts of Nadeshiko/Nagihiko, sorry I couldn't resist.

**_Thanks for your reviews again! I love them! The more I get the faster I type, and the better I feel about this story! Please don't lose hope because in later chapters things get amazing! I'm excited to write it!! Thanks again everyone!_**

**000000000**

"Hurry Amu-chii!! Yaya has Spells next! Amu has it too right?" Yaya bubbled with a huge baby-like smile on her face.

I look at my schedule. Yep, she was right; I have Spells. Wow. This school sure is simple with naming their classes. I smile to myself. Well at least I know Yaya, this class should be ok, as long as we don't have some awful, or some weird-out-of-this-world teacher. I hate teachers like those. They get on my nerves. I like simple and plainly normal teachers. I look at Yaya who was talking….opps, I wasn't listening again.

"Yaya wants to show Amu-chii off to all of her friends! They'll like Amu just as much as Yaya does!" she cheers, hoping now down the hallway.

Friends? I'm going to meet her friends? I gulp nervously. I had forgotten about being new and having to meet new people. Now she was going to introduce me to her friends. I don't want to be not liked, that would be horrible. I want them to like me, and I didn't wanted to be myself…in this school I don't have to hide the fact that I'm a half-witch. I was too busy thinking to myself that I didn't know that one of my eggs had twitched, later on, I would soon realize that I would soon have another little chara floating above my shoulders, like the 'lovely' Ran.

Yaya smiles innocently at me. She isn't full of worry, like myself. She must really want me to become friends with her pals.

I sigh. "Alright, Yaya-chan, lets get this over with," I say bluntly. I seriously did just want to get this over with, it wasn't just my character acting up.

Yaya took hold of my wrist once again and started to drag me off somewhere, I assume our class. This whole being dragged along thing is getting annoying…so I figure I better inform Yaya.

"Yaya-chan, c-can you stop that?" I ask, trying to pry my wrist away from her grip.

She looks back at me and giggles, "sorry Amu-chii, Yaya got too excited." She released my hand and I was free. "Yaya wanted to hurry to class so she could introduce Amu-chii to everybody!"

I just nod. "I understand, but I have two feet and I am very capable of walking, so thanks but no thanks. Just lead the way."

"Hai!" Yaya exclaims before skipping off, almost leaving me behind. Luckily for me she wasn't too fast, so I followed a few steps behind.

We eventually walked into a room, and she waves….my eyes searched for whom she was waving to and I see a girl at a long rectangular table in the middle of the classroom. The girl had long beautiful dark violet hair that was held up in a pony-tail. She was really pretty. She looked older than Yaya and myself because of her looks. But you know, looks can fool you.

"Ohayo Yaya-chan!" the girl shouts to Yaya.

Yaya looks at me and I can tell she wants me to follow her to the table. I nod at her and we both walk over her.

"Ohayo Nadeshiko-chan, this is Hinamori Amu-chii, Amu-chii this is Fujisaki Nadeshiko-chan!" Yaya introduces me and the other girl, who apparently is the girl before us.

"Hinamori Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko questions.

I nod. "Correct."

She smiles at me. "So you're my new roommate! I'm glad I finally am able to meet you!" she beams bowing.

I bow also. That's right Fujisaki Nadeshiko was the name of the girl I would be sharing a living space with. "Nice to meet you too."

A pretty little chara appeared in front of her and bowed. "I'm Temari."

Ran floated over to her. "And I'm Ran. Nice to meet you Temari-chan."

I hear other kids enter the room, Yaya takes a seat next to Nadeshiko and pats the chair next to herself. "Come on, Amu-chii."

I slighly blush. I really am making friends in this place. I take the sit and adjust myself to where I am comfortable.

"So Amu-chan, how long have you been in the Magical Kingdom?"

I look up from my lap, where I had been staring, to look at Nadeshiko. "N-nani?" I question her, how did she know I wasn't from here. I mean I could just be new is all.

"You're from the human world right? You look like it," she states closing her eyes and smiling.

"Uh…h-hai," I answer nervously. Why is she making me so nervous? It could be because she is so much prettier than myself, but I don't know, I just feel uneasy. I need to stop acting like a new kid.

"So what do you think of Seiko so far?" she asks another question.

"It's alright I guess," I say crossing my legs and putting my elbow on the table to rest my head on the palm of my hand. I look at her. "I've just been in two of my classes so I really don't know what to think of this place."

"Fujisaki-san, Yuiki-san."

"Who's this newbie that you two are talking to?"

All three of us look up, and I'm the only one who blushes. Two CUTE boys stood in front of us. The taller one is a brunette and his hair kind of spikes, what really caught my attention was his amazing emerald eyes. He was obviously the older one. The shorter one was a blond and his hair was straight and medium length, his bangs went at an angle. He has strong ruby eyes that I was being sucked into, he was prince-like, someone you would see in a fairytale. He looks like he's kind and gentle because of his innocently sweet face. He had to be the one who spoke first. I couldn't believe how cute he is, not like I'm going to tell anyone this. Jeez so far this school has very attractive boys, these two and that jerk that I fell on, but anyways, back to these boys.

"This is Hinamori Amu-chan," Nadeshiko introduces before Yaya cuts in.

"Yaya's new friend! So be nice to her Kukai-chan or Yaya won't be happy!" the pig-tail girl basically shouts pointing at the first boy.

"Amu-chan this is Souma Kukai-kun and Hotori Tadase-kun," Nadeshiko informs me pointing to the brunette and then the blond.

"Nice to meet you, Hinamori-san," the prince says sweetly smiling me. I swear I just felt my hear leap out of my chest and run away.

"And I'm Kiseki!"

I look at the small chibi that appeared above the prince's shoulder. He actually looked like a prince. He was wearing a crown and a cape. He had light purple hair and dark purple eyes. I look over at the boy named Kukai and his chara was there. He had green hair and looked pretty sporty to me.

"The name's Daichi!"

Ran giggles. "They're funny Amu-chan."

I clear my throat and point to my chara. "This is Ran."

"Nice to meet you!" the little pink chibi beams leaping for joy.

"What she said," I say looking down at the table. I can't look at them, I'm afraid that I will blush and look like an idiot. Ran laughs and so does everyone else.

This day isn't too bad so far. I smile softly as I start to look up, when I finally look at Tadase and Kukai I spot a flash of blue. My eyes widened as I notice that stupid jerk I met before walk into the classroom. He was a student? Just great. How embarrassing! Now this day sucks.

I can't take my eyes off of the boy from earlier this morning, he was definitely older than us. He's calmly walking to, what I assume, is his table. He is about to sit down before his head turns to look back at our table. He probably could sense me staring at me. When he sees me a smirk appears on his face. I don't like that smirk.

"Hey little kid, stalking me?" that evil jerk jokes, and it was loud enough for EVERYONE in the room to hear. And wouldn't you know…they ALL looked at the person that he was talking to…ME!

I turn red and blurt out, unwillingly. "As if you baka!" I grumble, seriously this guy is annoying.

The prince looks at me questionably, just like everyone else. I sit down back in my seat and look over at Yaya who started to smile. "Amu-chii has become popular," she giggles, "seems like a lot of people like you."

A horrible feeling washes over me, like someone was staring at me and wanted to kill me, I turn to look behind me and sure enough there was a girl who was glaring daggers at me. She was a slim and beautiful blond, what had I done to her? I shrug it off and look back at Nadeshiko and Yaya.

"Ok everyone sit down and be quiet!" a woman shouts as she enters the room. She has red hair and glasses. She must be our teacher, Sanjo-sensei, that's her name according to my schedule. She stood in front of her desk and waited for everyone to take a seat.

Prince and Kukai walk around our table, Kukai takes a seat at the end and you-know-who sits next to me! I feel as if I am going to die from happiness. This has to be a dream come true! And what happened next was even more like a dream, he handed me a book that said 'Spells 101' on it. "You can have this one, I'll go get another one," he states with a warm smile, and with that he got up and went to the back of the room, probably where there were more books.

I look at the book he gave me and blush lightly. Wow, my heart is pounding.

"Amu-chan?" Ran questions. I don't say anything, I just smile at her to inform her that I am alright, in fact I'm great! Seeing me smile put a grin on her face.

"Hinamori Amu!"

I look up and notice that the teacher was looking for me. I raise my hand and stand up. "Ah, there you are. Just wanted to say welcome to Seiko," she states. "Class this is Hinamori Amu, Hinamori Amu this is the class."

I nod and sit back down in my seat. I can feel eyes on me again, but this time instead of looking behind me I look forward and there _he_ is staring at me, still smirking. What does he want? Jeez…what a freak. I frown and cross my arms, looking to the other side of the room, my cheeks flowing up with air. I know he can tell that I'm annoyed, it should be easy for him to.

The rest of class was pretty boring, basically Sanjo-sensei informed us that a spell didn't have to rhyme and that also that most spells were created by the Grand Witches and Wizards, whoever they were, a long time ago but you don't have to use them, IN fact you can make up your own spells you just have to be specific in your spell. Most people use the already made spells because they're easy, apparently making your own spell can be difficult. If you're not focus and your words don't make any sense then you ca totally come up with something totally different from what you wanted. So I was advised to go buy a copy of the original spell book that was created by the 'Grands' or whatever they're called. Throughout the class I felt like I was being watched….by all sorts of people not just that blond who looked like she wanted to kill me and that annoying jerk. It must be my style or something.

**0000000 ****Lunch ****0000000**

I sit with Yaya and Nadeshiko at a table in the commons. Let me tell you about how my other two hours went. After Spells, I had potions, and after potions I had History of The Magical Kingdom also known as HMK. Yaya and Kukai are in my potions class, Nadeshiko and Tadase are in my HMK class, but guess who was in BOTH? Stupid jerk himself…turns out his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and he's a forth year, which means this is his last year. Apparently he's one of the most wanted guys here. And man is he annoying. In both of the hours I would catch him looking at me at least twice. What does he want with me anyways? Is there something written on my forehead? Nope, its him. Whatever, I don't care, I'm going to enjoy my lunch.

I take a bite of my sandwich that I bought. Surprisingly, this school has good food, something that you can actually eat and you'll actually enjoy it. So far I think I like this school, not only will I learn about my magic, I will also have great friends, and I will not starve. Three important things.

I look up from my meal and I see Tadase and Kukai heading our way. And of course, Tadase makes this school even better, but I'm not going to think about that right now or I might blush as red as a tomato.

I notice that someone is walking behind Tadase and Kukai and my eyes widened as I see….Nadeshiko? I look at the Nadeshiko at our table and then at the one behind the boys. That Nadeshiko was wearing the guys' uniform and their hair wasn't up like the Nadeshiko I was sitting with, it was down. Related maybe? They're both far prettier than me.

They reach our table and 'the other Nadeshiko' takes a seat by 'girl Nadeshiko.' This is confusing.

Nadeshiko must have seen that I was confused because she giggled and said, "This is my twin brother, Nagihiko-kun. And this is Hinamori Amu-chan."

I should have known that he was her twin. He smiles at me. "Nice to meet you, Amu-chan," he says my name sweetly.

I blush. What the heck?! My heart races. I swear these guys here must have some kind of charm spell on them or something! "N-nice to meet you…" I look at my knees. This is just great.

"Are you enjoying Seiko so far, Hinamori-san?"

I look at Tadase, and he too is smiling at me. I blush even redder, I'm sure steam must be coming out of my ears because I feel like I'm going to faint. This is ridiculous! "Y-yeah…it's an a-alright place…" I shake of the feeling of being nervous and continue. "But the day isn't over yet so that could change."

"I'm sure you'll like it here, Hinamori-san. I'll make sure you do," he stated, he still smiles with his eyes closed. "Seiko Academy wants all their students to love it here."

"You definitely will be the King's Chair again this year, Hotori-kun," Nagihiko claims, looking over at Tadase-kun.

Tadase blushes slightly and it's the cutest thing ever. "Maybe…"

"You're too modest," Kukai states giving the blond a pat on the back. "You know that all the first and second years will want you as one of their Guardians."

"Guardians?" I ask, looking at Kukai.

"Yeah, its soon for everyone to vote!" Yaya beams with a huge smile.

"Guardians are who the first and second year students vote for to protect them…protect them from like student rules and all types of things like a student council in the human world…." Nadeshiko starts before Yaya interupts.

"But they also protect us from any other sort of danger!" the pig-tail girl says excited.

"D-danger?!" I question. What the hell does she mean by danger? Isn't this suppose to be a safe school.

"Nothing really serious," Kukai claims with a laugh.

"There's just been things in the past year that have been occuring. It's very strange actually. Seiko has never had to deal with these sorts of problems before," Nagihiko speaks directly to me.

"Anyways," Nadeshiko cuts back in. "The first and second years vote for who they believe is fit for the job. The third and forth years really don't care much about it since they're older and don't think its necessary to waste your time on 'stupid' things."

"Tadase-chan and Kukai-chan were Guardians last year!" Yaya cheers.

I look over at the two boys. "So they're second years right?"

Kukai grins. "That's right!" He pulls Tadase to him, having his arm around the blond's shoulders and then he points to himself with his thumb. "We're just that amazing!"

I watch as Tadase laughs nervously and turns pink from what I am sure is embarrassment. I giggle to myself. They really are something that's for sure.

"Everyone is going to vote for Nadeshiko-chan this year! Yaya knows it!" Yaya shouts smiling at Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko blushes. "Yaya-chan…please…"

Nagihiko chuckles. "She's right though. Everyone looks up to you."

And lunch continues on like this. The whole time I watched as the five of them talked and discussed, they of course included me into their converstations, but since I don't know very much about this school and the classes just yet, I stayed silent. For my first day here...it was unforgettable.

**000000000**

**(Okay because I don't want to go through her next two classes because it's basically going to be the same, she's introduced and all that good stuff. It would be rather boring so I'm going to skip to night time.)**

**0000 Normal P.O.V 00000**

Amu and Nadeshiko were walking toward their room. School of course had just ended which meant that it was around four in the after, and Amu wanted to get completely unpacked before getting ready for dinner and then bed.

They walked through their door and Amu looked it over once more. It was like a mini-apartment. There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room. She guessed it was suppose to make the students feel somewhat like a young adult but at the same time like they were at home.

"May I help you unpack?" Nadeshiko asked with a small, sweet smile.

Amu looked at her and nodded. "Sure."

The two of them walked to Amu's room which was on the left side. Inside her room were her suitcases and her 'egg carrier'. She wanted to leave her eggs in the room so that nothing would bother them.

Amu unzipped one of her suitcases while Nadeshiko moved a bag to the floor. Amu's eyes widened once she saw the present her mom had given her.

"_It's been in the family for four generations. I've always been and always will be so proud of you. Don't open it till you get to your new room."_

Amu opened the rectangular box and gasped when she saw what it was. It was a shiny white wand. She picked it up, she did it all so carefully as if she was holding something completely made out of glass. She admired it. It was so beautiful.

"Amu-chan…" Nadeshiko spoke, standing up and looking at what Amu had been staring at. "Wow. I've never seen any wand like that!"

Amu looked at Nadeshiko and smiled softly. "I-it was a gift…from my mom." She bowed her head starting to feel a little depressed. Did she make the right choice coming here?

"**Don't say stuff like that Amu-chan!"**

Amu's eyes widened as she looked at Ran, Ran shook her head, it wasn't her. All three pair of eyes looked at Amu's 'egg carrier' and there was her blue egg floating.

"I didn't know you had another egg Amu-chan," Nadeshiko said, she sounded like she was either in shock or was slightly was excited.

"I have three…the other two just haven't hatched yet," Amu stated.

"Amazing…" Nadeshiko whispered to herself.

Amu approached the floating egg and stared at it. It continued to talk.

"**This is where we're suppose to be. Don't worry about your family, they're proud of you and want you to be here. It's okay to miss them, but don't start to doubt your decisions. This is your dream, you wanted to come here so you could learn magic, right?"**

Amu nodded as she continued to listen to the voice coming from the egg. It wasn't as girly or high pitched as Ran's, it was calmer and smoother.

The egg popped and blue smoke filled the room just like it had when Ran had appeared. Amu, Nadeshiko, and Ran start to cough until the smoke finally disappears. The egg is gone, and in its place was a blue chibi.

Amu's eyes widened as she looked at her. This chara also was dressed like a witch, but her hat wasn't as pointy as Ran's and instead of a skirt she wore shorts. She had short blue hair and big blue eyes. She stared at Amu as Amu stared back at her, and she slowly moved toward the pink-haired teen.

"I'm Miki…you're second chara. Nice to meet ya."

**000000000**

Finally Miki has arrived! Sorry guys, I just found out this story is going to have a lot of chapters because all of the stuff I've come up with for it. With me shortening the chapters will make it easy on me and also more updates for you. I had planned on a moment between Ikuto and Amu in chapter six, but it might not be the one I had originally came up with, that one will have to happen later because this is already chapter four. Lol.

And for the Tadamu moments, they won't last. Just so you know. I just had to have her have a slight crush. Plus he's not the only guy who made her blush in this chapter. So yeah. Don't worry, Amuto will rise soon!

So I started school this week which means updating for you will become a little more difficult but I will try my hardest for all of you faithful readers.

_**Thanks! And please review!**_

**Cookie: **-passes out from all the typing and school work-

**Miki:** Finally I am in the story.

**Yoru:** But where am I, nya?

**Ikuto: **-pets Yoru's head- I'm going to have to be in here a lot more which means…

**Yoru: **Some me, nya!

**Miki: **-blushes-

**Amu: **-pokes Cookie with a stick- That's for having him in almost all of my classes.

**Cookie: **-wakes up- Dang, I don't know how I'm going to do all this work. I hate the line 'you're seniors now, so here's a huge assignment'. Jeez it was only the second day of school! I have stories to write, stupid teachers! I need to type for my readers for pete's sake!! And what the heck am I writing? I can't believe I wrote Tadamu-ish moments...gag me! –breaks glass cup-

**Yoru: **I want in, nya. –pokes-

**Cookie: **-glares- You will be in here! Just wait!! I'm typing the fifth chapter now and I will squeeze you in there, I'm sure. –yelling-

**Yoru: **-backs away slowly-

**Amu: **Jeez, someone needs to go to bed.

**Cookie:** I can have Ikuto totally grope you in the next chapter.

**Amu: **-eyes widened- You wouldn't?

**Cookie: **Let's ask the readers. Should Ikuto grope Amu in the next chapter?

**Amu: **No!

**Ikuto: **Yes!

**Cookie: **It's up to you readers! You choose Amu's fate…well for the next chapter anyways. So vote away! –snickers- You will love the next chapter believe me!!

**Kukai: **Cookie-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the amazing characters!

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	5. Stupid Pervert!

Strawberry Witch

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has in store for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but there will be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy!! I will not change the name of this story!

_**Thanks for your reviews:**_

Psychedelic-dreams

**nongpad**

**AlmightyAngel**

**kowai kyuuketsuki akuma**

**Rainpool's Loyalty**

**Mininirri**

**kanna96**

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune**

**animefan831**

**Lustre Purgez**

**blackbutterfly**

**babo123**

**00000000**

"YEAH!!!" Ran shouted as she rushed over to Miki and Amu, before trying to hug Miki, Miki took a step or a float-step to the left. Ran missed and looked at Miki with sad eyes. "How mean."

The blue chara just continued to look at Amu. "Do you still think coming here was a bad idea?" she asked. Amu's eyes widened when she heard this. "You've already made some nice friends, right? Isn't that one of the things you wanted to do when you came here? Do you want to learn magic or not? Because if you think you should be back at home and give up here, I should just leave and not waste my time."

Amu's eyes widened even more. Leave? Why would she leave? Amu looked at her feet. It's true she did miss her family and that this was one big change, but Miki was right, Amu did want to come here, that was one of her biggest desires. Here she is now, and she's doubting everything. She wanted to become a great witch, and it wasn't time to give up. She looked back at her 'very blunt' chara and smirked. "I will learn magic and I'm going to stay in Seiko because I'm going to become a great witch."

Miki smirked also. "Glad to hear that, then tomorrow we can get to work with you becoming a great witch since its going to take us awhile to get you there," she claimed closing her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

Amu's eyes twitched. "What do you mean by 'awhile to get you there'?" she barked knowing that her own chara was insulting her or teasing her, either way it was irritating.

"You're not going to be easy to teach, that's all," Miki claimed with a shrug.

Amu rolled her eyes and looked back at Nadeshiko. "Want to get ready for dinner?"

Nadeshiko giggled. "I don't care, I was enjoying you two bicker with each other. It was quite amusing. However it will soon be time to start heading down there."

"Then shall we go?" Amu asked. She didn't know much about this school yet so she didn't know if they were suppose to go down to the commons, stay in their rooms, or if there was some other place they were supposed to be.

"We can walk around, there's not much to do in here, I plan on getting some things to put in the living room so that we can entertain ourselves, but I didn't know that we were allowed, I just found out myself that we can bring anything into our room…as long as it's not dangerous," Nadeshiko stated smiling.

"Is this your first year too?" Amu questioned, the way that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko had been talking all day made them seem as if they were first years like themselves.

"Yes," Nadeshiko answered. "You see my brother and I are from the human world like yourself. We're fifteen and started a year later than most witches/wizards are age. At first our mother didn't want us to attend Seiko. My mother is a witch but she loves the human world and dancing…she'd rather have us be dancers than a witch or wizard, but my father thought it would be a great opportunity for us since he is a wizard that once use to attend Seiko Academy. And here we are!"

Amu nodded that she was listening and that she understood every word that had been said. "And Tadase-kun and Kukai are second years, right?"

"That's right," Nadeshiko claimed, "Hotori-kun is our age though and Souma-kun is older than us."

"Ah, I see…" the two of them exited heading out for their walk before attending dinner, their charas following them having their own little talk.

"So Amu-chan, what do you think of Hotori-kun?" Nadeshiko asked out of nowhere.

Amu turned bright red. "N-nani?! Why would you ask that?!"

Ran giggled and whispered something to Miki and Temari, and they joined her giggling.

Nadeshiko smiled. "It was just a question. You see….a lot of girls in Seiko think highly of Hotori-kun. He has his own fanclub," she stated with a laugh.

"Nadeshiko-chan! Amu-chii!"

The two girls stopped and looked behind them to see Yaya running towards them, smiling happily. When she finally caught up to them she said, "going for a walk? May Yaya join?"

Nadeshiko smiled. "Of course Yaya-chan."

Amu nodded in agreement. "It's fine Yaya, you didn't have to ask."

Yaya's smile grew bigger. "So what were you talking about?" she asked.

"N-nothing," Amu answered crossing her arms, her cheeks were a slight tint of pink. She didn't want the young blond to be brought up again.

The three of them started walking again. Yaya started to explain how she ran into a clumsy teacher that had fallen down the stairs. She told them how she was almost hit by all the books that came flying down the stairs. It was a mess. She couldn't believe that a teacher would just fall like that. As Yaya continued her story they turned a corner, where they eventually stopped because they heard a group of girls talking, and it sounded interesting.

"Have you heard of the Silver Knight?" one had asked.

"Yeah, isn't he the thief that steals scrolls and other important things?" the second one stated, pointing her finger out.

"That's just a rumor, I highly doubt that the Silver Knight is a thief, he might actually be a good guy, that's what I think," the third one spoke glaring at the second girl.

"He might not even be real," the first girl pointed out.

"No he's real, I'm sure of it!" the third one argued.

"Have you seen him? How do you know he's real?" the second teen questioned, crossing her arms.

This really had Amu interested, so she tried to listen harder and she focused on their words. She could tell Yaya and Nadeshiko were also interested because they too were trying to listen.

"I think I did," the third one claimed, "one night I was outside, just looking at the stars, when out of nowhere something appeared in the air, like it had jumped off the school or something, but anyways, I saw a flash of silver and then it was gone!"

Amu's eyes widened when she heard this. "Silver?" she spoke out loud. Now that she thought about it, during her flying lessons she had seen something silver jump into the forest, but it was so fast she couldn't tell if it was a person or something else.

"That could have been anything," the second stated looking at the third girl as if she was child who had been dreaming.

"I think it was him," the third girl spoke before she and her friends started to walk off. "I know it was." And they were gone.

Amu looked at Nadeshiko and Yaya, confused. "What was that about?" she asked her new friends.

Yaya looked at Nadeshiko giving her the 'you answer that' look before looking back at Amu with a forced smile.

"Well recently, important spell scrolls have gone missing and some other important magical tools," Nadeshiko started, "the students seem to think that it's this mysterious wizard…."

"Or witch!" Yaya interupted before Nadeshiko continued.

"Right or witch, called the Silver Knight. He or she appears at night, sneaks in, and steals important information. We really don't know the details, but we do know there were a few scrolls stolen last month. It has the adults wondering what's going on, and of course rumors start from little stories. It's nothing big I'm sure," Nadeshiko explains to Amu.

Yaya nodded. "But it's not just the school that has been robbed, but powerful high class wizards and witches have been also. It's totally cool!"

Amu sweat-drop. _'If that's cool…sure I guess. But my question is what did I see? And is the Silver Knight real or just a rumor? Sounds…kind of interesting.'_

"Anyways, I think we can head to the commons for dinner now. I'm sure a bunch of kids are already there, and we can just hang out and stuff, what do you think Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko questioned.

Amu looked at the purple-haired-teen and nodded. "Sounds good."

**0000000**__**Amu's P.O.V**** 0000000**

I'm walking in the middle of Nadeshiko and Yaya. Behind us is Temari, Miki, Ran and Pepe; Temari being behind Nadeshiko, Ran and Miki behind me, and Pepe behind Yaya. We walk through the common doors and everyone looks at us, I'm guessing it's because of Nadeshiko because 'everyone looks up to her' like Nagihiko had said. However, they started whispering and pointing at Ran and Miki, which meant, that they're talking about me?

I look around the huge room and see more people looking at me and my charas. From the far corner I see the blond girl that had glared at me in Spells, and yet again she's glaring at me. I notice this time though, that she has TWO charas floating beside her; one devil and one angel. Her charas also were looking at us. What the heck is up with everyone?

"Just ignore them Amu-chii," Yaya whispers in my ear, her hand covering her mouth and my ear as she spoke.

So she noticed too? "Yaya…What are they looking at and why?" I questioned, whispering it back of course so no one walking would hear us other than Nadeshiko and our charas.

"You and it's because you have two charas," Nadeshiko stated, copying what Yaya had just done; they must be blocking out all the lip-readers.

"Is it that unusual?" I question, I couldn't believe that all these people were looking at me just because of Ran and Miki. I mean come on, there has to be something on my face or a big sign floating above me, right?

"Well," Nadeshiko started before a pause, she must be thinking of the right words to say. "It's rare. There's only one other girl with two charas, and you said you have three eggs, so three is really rare…am I making things better to understand?"

My eyes widened slightly. Only one other girl has two charas? So normally you're only supposed to have one? And I have three? Great, I wanted to be normal and here I am already strange. "Oh man," I mumble.

"Don't worry Amu-chii," Yaya said, with a serious tone, which I haven't heard her use yet. "They don't think it's bad, they just think Amu-chii is really special!"

"Special? What do you mean by special?" I ask, somewhat scared of what either of them might say. I don't want everyone in my school to think I need a lot of charas to teach me magic….they might think I'm slow or that I'm dumb.

"Well…" Yaya started but I could tell she really didn't want to answer my question.

"Not the bad kind of special," Nadeshiko cut in, "like you might have some unique powers that most of us don't have or something like that."

I turn around so I can look at the two of them. I walk backwards with a quirked eyebrow; staring at the two girls I faced. "Uh huh…okay so tell me…." I was unable to finish my sentence because I had lost all control of my feet. I must have tripped over something; all I know is that I'm falling, and I fell right onto something soft.

My lower back was supported by something, unlike my head nor my legs. My legs were daggling on the other side while my head was tilted back almost reaching the floor. I could see legs; I was looking under a table which meant I must have landed on a chair…or even worse. I look up, bringing pain to my neck because my upper back was not being supported, it wasn't until a hand decided to rest there and help support me. Then I could see _what _more like _whom _I landed on. Oh you got to be kidding me!!!

There _he_ is; _his_ sapphire eyes stare into my honey ones as my mind goes blank. I'm lost and don't know what to say, it was like I had forgotten how to speak. I feel fear rush over me as he smirks.

"Jeez kid, if you want my attention all you have to do is say so, you don't have to jump in my lap...and in front of all my friends…you must really want me, eh?" he teases, making my stomach turn.

My eyes widened. "PERVERT!" I shout at the top of my lungs. If every kid wasn't watching this scene they were now. I struggle to get off his lap, but for some reason something is around my waist, like a seat-belt. I look down and see his arms snaked around me. I turn red and my eyes start to twitch.

I hear everyone whispering and I can feel everyone staring. This has to be the worst day ever! I glare at him and I'm about to hit him, but for some reason I can't move my hand to slap that disgusting smirk off his face. His eyes are staring into mine and I feel like I'm sinking, I'm telling you these boys at Seiko have some kind of charm spell or something! I can't move, I can't think, I can't speak, I can't look away, and I almost can't breathe.

**0000000**** Ikuto's P.O.V**** 000000000**

I'm looking into her honey colored eyes as she struggles to get free from my grasp. I guess you could say that I have her under a spell, but this sort of thing always happens when a girl looks into my eyes. I'm not forcing her to stay. If she really wanted to get away, she could. What was her name again? Hinamori Amu? I think that's it.

I see her two friends staring wide-eyed. They probably don't know what to think either. The commons were staring at us, and they also can't think. If I wanted to put all of these fools under mind-control it would be simple since they're all blank-minded. From the corner of my eyes, I see my little neko chara, Yoru, snickering as he floats over to…what I believe are her charas. He floats in between them and around them while he talks to them, I have no clue what he's saying but her little blue chara blushes.

I can tell she really wants to hit me. I chuckle to myself. This girl has some spunk…I bet she'd be fun to toy with too. An idea pops into my head and I smirk. Oh I am good. If this doesn't get her going I don't know what will. She will definitely go over the edge with this.

**00000000 ****Amu's P.O.V**** 000000**

He smirks at me and I try my hardest to move. He must have me under some kind of trance or he has a pretty good grip on me. I want to shout out to Nadeshiko and Yaya; to beg them to save me, but I can tell they are just as stuck as I am. No one knows what to think or do. I'm screwed, utterly screwed.

I feel something touch my stomach, my skin is pinched and I hear him 'hmmm' and then he nods. What the heck is he doing? My eyes are still glued to his; otherwise I would so be looking right now. I feel my left hand twitch. I think I'm gaining control of myself again.

His smirk grows wider, and I struggle harder. I have to break free from his gaze. Two cat ears appear on his head and something fuzzy snakes around my left leg. All of a sudden panic fills me and my eyes widened as something rests on my chest. And the next thing I know I'm being groped!!!

"Hmmm…you're not even half-way fully grown, like a ten-year-old who hasn't hit puberty," he snickers.

What the hell!! I'm back into reality now! "BASTARD!" I scream, this time my hand is under my control and I strike his face so damn hard that it caused him to turn the other direction. It sounded like thunder when my hand came in contact with his cheek. "You stupid pervert!" I stomp on right his foot.

I look down and see that it had been a tail that had wrapped around my leg, but as soon as the pain of me stomping on his foot reached him; the tail and the ears disappeared. I glare at him as he glares at me and I swear sparks were coming from our eyes.

"Don't ever touch me again!!" I demand, before turning around and walking off. I swear that guy has problems! Nadeshiko and Yaya must have snapped out of it as well because they were falling a few feet behind me.

I exit the commons and look for everything to run to. I see a bench and that is exactly where I head. When I reach it; I sit down. Nadeshiko and Yaya come up and sit beside me, our charas looking at us as they float.

"Amu-chii?" Yaya starts.

"Are you alright?" Nadeshiko finishes.

I nod and look at them. "It's just that stupid pervert. I don't know what his deal is. He hasn't left me alone every since I fell on him the first time…"

I can tell they're confused because they have that 'what the heck' look on their faces. So I decide to explain, "I fell on him during flying lessons and ever since then he's been staring at me and now this!" I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. "Does he do things like this often?"

"Um actually…I've never seen Tsukiyomi-san act like this before, I mean he's done some things, but he usually doesn't talk to girls even though they surround him most of the time, so I have to say no. He doesn't do things like this often," Nadeshiko answered my question, with just caused me more confusion.

Great, so the crazy perverted guy just picks on me. Why is everything happening to me? I didn't sign up for this. I signed up for magic and that's about it, now I have all this crazy shit (excuse my language) happening.

Yaya giggles. "Amu-chii made a bunch of new enemies in there. Tsukiyomi-san has a bunch of fans, and everyone was watching Amu-chii."

I sweat-drop. How is that funny? "Great," I mumble.

"Don't worry about it, Amu-chan."

We all look up and there's Nagihiko smiling at us.

"You saw too?" I ask, knowing very well that if he was in the commons that he had seen. It's confirmed when he nods. "Oh boy."

He starts to laugh. "It's not that big of a problem. There's only one girl you should fear, but with us there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, we won't let them hurt Amu-chii," Yaya claims with a huge smile; Nadeshiko and Nagihiko nod in agreement.

I smile. That's right, I made great friends. I don't have to worry about a few enemies, besides its not like I'm after that Tsukiyomi jerk, I'm just his target for some reason. I'm the one suffering. Everyone needs to see that and there will be no problems what so ever. "Thanks."

Ran and Miki grin and nod at each other before coming to float right beside me. This school year won't be too bad; in fact, I think I'm going to love it here. I'm going to do my best and I'm not going to give up ever. I came to Seiko Academy to become a great witch and I will become one; _no one_ will stand in my way.

**000000000**

Here's the first amazing chapter! I'm so proud of this. And guess what? No Tadase in this chapter. Lol. Next chapter I will get Amu more involved with her classes and try my best to explain everything, if you don't want to read those parts just skip them. Lol.

_**Thank you and please review!!!**_

**Cookie:** -evil grin- I warned you Amu, now look at what I did.

**Amu: **-mumbles- No thanks to the readers.

**Ikuto:** Thank you readers!

**Amu:** -glares- You're a jerk.

**Ikuto:** But you love me.

**Amu:** I-I don't love you!!

**Cookie**: Sure you don't. –rolls eyes-

**Amu**: I DON'T!

**Cookie:** I have control in this story, you'll see what I mean later.

**Amu:** -eyes widen- How cruel. –pouts-

**Ikuto:** -grabs hold of Amu and glomps her- It will be okay, Amu-_koi_.

**Amu:** I-Ikuto!!!

**Cookie:** -hearts in eyes- AMUTO-NESS!! –squees-

**Miki & Yoru: **Cookie-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the chara characters!! Please review for us, so we can have Miru-ness!!! –Yoru has pleading eyes and is staring at you now…can you say no to him?-

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	6. Suu 'loves' potions!

_**Strawberry Witch**_

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has in store for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but there will be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy! I will not change the name of this story!

_**Thanks for your reviews and sorry for the long wait!**_

**0000000**

"Hey kid."

Amu's eye twitched as she sat in Potions. She was trying her hardest to ignore the person that was beside her. She stared at the board waiting for the teacher to get off the phone and to begin the lesson. She would do anything to avoid talking to _him_.

"Aaaaammmuuu…."

Once again she ignored him. She didn't know why he was sitting beside her; there were other lab tables, but no, he had to sit next to her. The day before Yaya had sat with her, but since this guy sat down Yaya had to go sit with Kukai, and now they both were staring at her and the boy next to her.

She started to shake her foot; anything to distract her would be worth it. She felt something mess with her hair and she knew he was playing with her pink locks. He was becoming very annoying.

"Did I do something to make you mad, Amu?" he was trying to sound innocent, but she could hear the humor in his comment and she knew he was probably laughing in the inside.

She finally looked at him; his blue eyes sparked and she knew he was becoming amused. She glared at him and wore a huge frown on her face. "You're annoying me so stop that."

His fingers continued to play with her hair as he smirked. "But Amu…after yesterday I thought we had something special," he states obviously teasing her.

"The only thing special about you is that you're the first person I actually hate," she spat slapping his hand so that he dropped her hair. He was really getting on her nerves.

"Ah, Amu…" Ikuto claimed trying to sound as if she hurt his feelings. He leaned towards her causing Amu to become uncomfortable because of how close he was to her face. "Can't we put that behind us? You can't really hate me."

She could feel herself begin to boil; he really knew how to push her buttons. "No I can't put that behind me, what you did was unforgiveable! And yes I can really hate you, and I will make you pay for what you did! Now will you leave me alone?" she growled, she pounded one of her hands on the table to make him understand how angry she was. She wasn't toying around, she was really pissed off.

"I think what I did yesterday wasn't that bad, and that was my payback for your heavy ass falling on me while I was taking a cat nap," he stated, his eyes staring into her own; the look he gave her could have made any other girl fall for his charm, but not Amu, he was becoming her least favorite person. "So if you get even for yesterday then I just have to get my revenge for whatever you do and the cycle will continue…so if you think about it we will be spending a lot of time with each other and thinking about one another because you're going to have to think of ways to get me back, and that's not easy, and I'll be thinking about you, trying to figure out ways to get you to fall for my charm and good looks."

Amu's face turned red with anger. Was he serious? He was really trying to mess with her head, and she cannot let him get what he wants. "You're unbelievable," she spat as she turned around in her seat so that she was facing away from him again. "I'm not playing this game, so leave me alone. Seriously."

"I don't think I will," he claimed with a smirk, "Because I want to play this game. It will be fun."

Inside Amu was screaming, why was this happening to her? Why couldn't this guy bother somebody else? She just wanted to study magic, get through with school, and go back home to the human world. Miki and Ran looked at her with concern in their eyes; they could tell Amu was unhappy.

"Alright everyone," the teacher finally says standing up, "Class is in session."

And with those words, Amu felt relieved because for an hour the pain-in-her-ass cat would leave her alone and she could have peace. She opened her potions book and began to listen and follow along with the teacher. She stayed so focus in the reading so that she could make it seem that there was no one sitting right next to her and that it was just her, Ran, and Miki.

"Alright class tonight's home is one of the easiest potions known, and it is one that isn't very useful, but it won't be difficult for you to create. You will need to test it out and write a one page paper over what you experienced with the potion and you're steps to making it and such. You will also have to bring a small sample so that I can make sure you made it correctly," the professor stated to the room. "Tonight's homework is the Laughter Potion."

"Laughter Potion?" Yaya questioned for the whole class, except a few who had been in Seiko for a year or so.

"Yes. It's a potion that makes one laugh continuously for no reason as at all," the teacher explains, "it is truly a pointless potion. With the right amount of ingredients you will only laugh for five minutes which is plenty. So please read your book carefully so you do not overly do it."

And with that class was dismissed and the students exited the room, Amu quickly joining Yaya and Kukai. The three of them continued walking down the hallway when something fell out of Amu's bag causing them all to stop and look. Amu's third egg and final egg had fallen out. Amu bent down to pick it up but the egg moved and started hovering down the hall.

"Oh man, come on!" Amu shouted as she chased after it, Yaya and Kukai right behind her.

**0000000****Amu's P.O.V**** 0000000**

Why is everything happening like this? I mean couldn't my egg just hatch and be like 'Hi! I'm your third chara! Blah blah!' I mean I did not feel up to chasing an egg around campus! Yaya, Kukai, and I were chasing the darn egg around the court yard, each of us trying to jump and catch it, but no matter what none of us could grab it. Ran and Miki were also trying to help us catch my final chara who will help me make it through this year.

"Hey you egg, stop!" Yaya shouts as she chases after it, her arms flapping like crazy as if she was trying to take off and fly. "Stop being mean to Amu-chii!"

Behind me I could hear Kukai chuckle and I realize for the first time, I really have people I can call 'friends'. I smile and help Yaya by flapping my arms like crazy and we all are laughing together. The egg moves so quickly for a split second we lost it.

When we finally locate the egg its heading to the dorms and we all run after it, on the way, we see Nagihiko and Tadase and they decide to help us with this crazy egg. We follow it up stairs and through hallways and finally the thing stops at my dorm room door just as it is opening and Nadeshiko steps out.

"Oops!" She says stepping aside as the egg passes by her, we all slowly follow the egg inside and there it was floating in the air facing us and we all can hear giggles coming from the egg.

"**You're funny, Amu-chan!" **Her voice is super sweet and pure; different from Ran's active full of spunk voice and Miki's softer and somewhat deeper voice.

I smile and realize that my final egg is about to hatch and I will get to meet my third chara. I'm exactly really excited and hoping she will just pop out of her egg.

The egg hatches and when the smoke and stuff clears we all see a little blonde chara dressed in a green witch costume like Ran's pink and Miki's blue.

"I'm Suu, desu! Nice to finally meet you Amu-chan!"

Ran floats over and grabs Suu in a hug and shouts, "Finally!"

Everyone in the room has a smile on their face.

"You did Hinamori-san," Tadase starts putting a hand on my shoulder, making me blush. "You have all three of your charas now, you're ready for Seiko has waiting for you."

Everyone nods agreeing with him. I smile and nod too.

"So Amu-chan, I overheard we have potion assignment, desu," Suu claims floating up to me.

"Hai, we do," I nod remembering that I very well have homework that will be needed to get finished tonight.

"Well hurry up and finish your other classes, because I love potions!" Suu beams as she twirls in the school. "I can't wait to help you, desu!"

_**After school. Amu's grandma's house**_

Yaya and I both went over to my grandma's house to do our assignment. My grandma was happy to let use you're her ingredients and her house. She of course decided to make us tea so that we would have time do our work by ourselves in peace, or a somewhat form of peace anyways.

"I got the book!" Suu beams as she, Ran, Miki, and Pepe bring my potion book over to where Yaya and I were observing the thousands upon thousands of ingredients my grandmother had.

She places the book on grandma's kiosk and opens it, instantly turning the pages. "Now the book is listed in alphabet order….ahh found it!" she claims with a big smile on her face.

"Let me see!" Pepe shouts floating over to Suu and looking over the book. "Ohh we need these ingredients." Pepe goes and grabs some ingredients for Yaya.

"Well good luck, Amu-chii, I'll be over here at this table," Yaya states sticking her tongue out as she walks to the small table about a yard away from mine.

"Suu, let me see too," Ran says as she hovers over the book, Miki right behind her.

"Come on guys, gather the ingredients," I order them so that would stop staring at the book.

"Now we need to make sure we get the right ingredients and the right amount, just one mess up could cause us to make a different potion, desu," Suu warns with one of her fingers. She grabs a bunch of different herbs that we had set on the table.

"Ok, Ran, what were the other ingredients, which are not herbs?" Suu asks as she drops three little leaves in front of me.

I decide this is a good time for me to have a seat and watch Suu do what Suu does best.

"Um…you need a butterfly's wing! Aw how sad!" Ran says basically shouting.

Miki sits down by me and smiles, "We need to mash these leaves."

"Herbs, Miki, herbs," Suu corrects, "butterfly's wing? What else Ran?

"Um…" Ran observes the page really focusing. "A sweetheart candy piece."

I tilt my head looking at Suu and she shrugs as she grabs the other object setting it down by the wing.

I grab one of the herbs and carefully use a 'lucky rock', apparently each spell requires a different rock that has been chanted, to 'mash' it like Miki said.

Ran continues to read off some off the ingredients and Miki and I continue to order them into the amounts that we needed. We broke or mashed what needed to be or we left the ingredient alone completely as directed by Ran who had her nose in the book still.

We gather our ingredients and place them in a small pot. Suu brought over a small bottle of some liquid and says, "Enchanted water, every potion needs a certain amount of this or it won't work." She pours it in and grabs a spoon to start stirring.

"Don't forget to add a 'dash' of sugar while stirring!" Ran orders Suu.

I grab a dash of sugar and flick it in the pot, once the sugar landed inside a little buff of red smoke appeared and instantly I could smell something super sweet.

I hear Yaya laughing and I turn around to look at her. She had a little cup in her hand and she was on the floor rolling all over the place. And I knew she had tried her successful potion. I smile and pick up a small cup and pour a little bit of my potion into it.

"Now I don't think this looks right, desu," Suu mumbles just as I take my drink and swallow the warm liquid that made my stomach do cartwheels, and then nothing.

I wasn't laughing at all, which obviously meant we had messed up.

All eyes, besides Yaya's who was still on the floor laughing, turned to Ran.

"What did we do wrong Ran?" I finally ask standing up.

"Nothing," Ran answers looking in the book going over the ingredients again. "We did everything right."

Suu floats over and joins Ran. "Oh, desu, we did the potion right; we just did the wrong potion. Did you turn the page Ran?" she asks, and I start to panic what potion did we do then?

"No, this is the potion we're suppose to do," Ran states a hand on her hip, "Right?"

Suu shook her head and looked at me with a nervous smile.

"Ran, what potion did we just d-do?" I ask stuttering on finishing my sentence, too scared to on wanting to know the answer.

"Uh…" she starts, "the love potion!"

In the background I hear Yaya's giggles get worse, this time she probably was seriously laughing. I sweat-drop and start to really panic.

"L-love potion?"

Ran and Suu nod and Suu starts to explain what was going to happen to me. "It last a whole 24 hours, thank goodness we didn't use anymore than we did, or else we would be in trouble, desu. You just can't look at anyone of the male gender for 24 hours and you'll be fine!"

"I have to go to class in the morning!" I shout, I was now at the point of freaking out.

"Well then just fine the right guy to look at. Because the first boy you see will be the one you will be all la-la over," Miki states with a shrug. "So just explain to your friends and have one of those boys come over and then he'll understand that it's just the potion and everything will be taken care of.

"It's not that simple Miki," I say biting down on my lip. "I don't want anyone in the school seeing me act like…like…"

"A love obsessed freak?" Miki asks.

"How bad is a 'love obsessed freak'? Explain," I demand scared off what they were going to tell me next. Yaya's laughs stop and I know she is back to normal.

"You know, you'll be like a fan-girl in those manga you read," Ran answers as she hovers to me. She pats my back. "It's not that bad."

"For you," I grumble.

Yaya steps up beside us. "Don't worry Amu-chii I'll explain to everyone of our problem, but right now we need to make another potion, the right potion for class," she says softly. And I knew when she meant 'our problem' she meant she and everyone would be there for me to help me through this mess, which was great.

"Ok. Let's get this Laughter Potion right," I say agreeing.

Yaya pours the rest of the love potion in a test tube and smiles at me. "For future assignments," she states, "This will definitely be a third year's project. So I'm gonna keep this!"

"Cheater," I mumble with laughter. And with that we did the Laughter Potion. I couldn't sample it because I already had a potion in my system and I guess the two are not a good match for if I would have been taken it the love potion would last longer and I would have laughed longer than five minutes, it would have been more like five hours. Therefore, I gave the potion for my grandma sample it and I wrote my paper explaining all what had happened this night and I knew my teacher would laugh at my failure. Oh well, my friends are going to help me through tomorrow, so hopefully it won't be so bad.

**000000000**

And here after a long long long time is a new chapter. Sorry everyone I dealt with a lot my senior year and first year of college that I was unable to write anything. But now it is summer and all I am doing is working and such I have a bunch of free time. I am also starting another Amuto fic that will hopefully be out soon so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**Thank you for reading please review.**_

**Amu:** That took you way too long. And you just happened to put this kind of chapter up?

**Cookie-chan: **Yep!

**Ikuto: **This shall be good. –evil grin-

**Amu: **HELP ME!

**Yaya: **Please review! We will love it very much!

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	7. Love struck Amu

_**Strawberry Witch**_

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has in store for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but there will be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy! I will not change the name of this story!

**Here's some useful information about the story just in case:**

**Amu's class schedule in order:  
****Gym: **Yaya is in this class  
(Teacher: Sara/ made up)  
**Spells: **Yaya, Nadeshiko, Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto, and Utau are in this class  
(Teacher: Sanjo Yukari/ yes from the series)  
**Potions: **Yaya, Kukai, and Ikuto  
(Teacher: Hattori/ made up)  
**HMK**(history of the magical kingdom): Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Ikuto  
(Teacher: Rokka/ made up)  
**Lunch  
****Herbology: **Tadase, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Utau  
(Teacher: Nikaidou Yuu/yes from the series)  
**Care of Magical Creatures: **Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, and Kukai  
(Teacher: Hirat/ made up)

**Yes I did take some classes from Harry Potter, but sadly I have never read the books. Bad me. So these classes will probably be a whole lot different. Haha. Or I might get my sister's help. Oh and Amu will take more classes later on. Well that's some information I thought was needed. Onto the story.**

**000000000**

It was close to sunset which meant Yaya and I had to start heading back to our rooms, and we both were hoping that I wouldn't happen to see a boy on our way. We put our homework in our bags and leave my grandma's. We say a quick goodbye and we're off.

"Yaya, walk in front of me, okay? And let's make this a quick trip back to the dorms," I say taking a deep breath and hoping nothing goes wrong.

Yaya nods and smiles at me. "Ok. Don't worry Amu-chii, Yaya will not let you down!" she beams as we start walking. She seemed like she was enjoying the walk by the way she was swinging her arms back and forth; she was also humming which proved my theory.

"Yaya is texting everyone right now about Amu-chii's problem!" Yaya informs me looking back with a grin on her face. She giggles and turns back around.

I sigh. Something like this of course would happen to me. I look over at Ran and give her a hard stern look that implied 'look at what you did!'.

Ran smiles at me and waves, giggling nervously.

We walked through the gate of Seiko and start making our way to our dorm, passing trees as we walk. I start to feel really nervous. "Yaya I have a bad feeling," I admit.

"Amu-chii you worry too much," she claims cheerfully.

"What are you doing out here so late kid?"

My eyes widen and I start to panic. _'Not him!' _I'm not sure where his voice came from but I didn't take any chances, I look down at my feet. I realize Yaya stops cold in her tracks and starts to giggle nervously.

"Hey, kid, I asked you a question."

"Amu-chan…" all my three charas say with concern.

I still stare at my feet. "Leave me alone," I grumble harshly.

"Um…Tsukiyomi-san, Amu-chii isn't feeling well. I need to get her to her dorm as soon as possible if you don't mind…" Yaya starts, sounding very polite, and I know she is hoping he will leave soon.

I hear a 'plop' and then I can feel his presence right in front of me. He must have been up in a tree, that's the only way Yaya would have missed him. I take a deep breath and clench my fists as I keep looking at the ground. "Go away Ikuto."

He chuckles. "That's the first time you've said my name, Amu," he states and I know he is amused.

Great! Now there's no way he will leave, not when I am entertaining him. "I'm not feeling well," I say coldly.

"Why won't you look at me when you're talking Amu?" he questions, and I growl becoming frustrated.

"Ok, ok, listen, Tsukiyomi-san, Amu-chii messed up making a potion, so she took the wrong one, and it has some side effects so she just really wants to go to bed, so will you please let her through?" Yaya asks sweetly, knowing very well she was just playing nice with him.

"Interesting," he chuckles, "now which potion did little Amu take?"

"That's none of your business!" I shout making the biggest mistake ever. I lift my head to glare at him with the coldest look I could ever give anyone, but by the time I realized what I did, I was staring into his sapphire eyes and I was lost.

**0000Normal P.O.V0000**

Yaya's mouth dropped opened and she gasped. Amu just looked at Ikuto and because of the love potion she had taken earlier who knew what all was about to happen. Yaya rushed over to Amu and grabbed onto one of Amu's arms and started to tug her away.

"Yaya, wait," Amu complained as she was being taken away. "Hey, Ikuto, you look super hot tonight!"

Ikuto's brow rose with confusion. Did he just hear Amu right? A smirk appeared on his face and he came to a conclusion and he was humored.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Amu giggled as she and Yaya left the cat boy behind.

"Oh yes you will Amu," Ikuto chuckled as he waved. Tomorrow was about to be the most fun he has ever had at Seiko.

"Amu-chii, get a hold of yourself! This will become a big problem, Yaya knows!" Yaya said nervously.

Amu looked at Yaya. "What will be a big problem?" she asked.

"The love potion, remember?" Yaya basically shouted.

Amu thought for a minute and then her eyes went wide. She did remember how could she have forgotten? And she looked at Ikuto! Her mind slowly drifted to Ikuto and she started to smile. She remembered his sapphire eyes and his think blue locks.

"Amu-chii!"

Amu kept thinking about how attractive Ikuto was. What's the harm?

"Amu-chii, you can't see um, that person, and you can't uh, think of that person!" Yaya babbled not really knowing how she was supposed to explain without using the name 'Ikuto'.

"Yaya, it's not that bad," Amu claimed with a huge smile on her face. She was not worried about what tomorrow will bring, she was rather excited for she would see Ikuto and right now that's all that mattered.

**0000000000**

The next morning Amu was trying to figure out how she wanted to wear her hair that day. She already knew she had to wear her uniform so the only thing she could do different was her hair. So she started to curl it, have it wavy. That wasn't like her so she bet it would make her look cuter. Having wavy hair had to be a plus!

Ran, Miki, and Suu watch Amu do her hair and they all look at each other. They were concerned for Amu today.

Nadeshiko looked as well at Amu doing her hair and shook her own head. Yaya had informed her of what happened. Yaya had sent a mass text last night about how Amu had made a love potion on accident and had taken it and that they didn't the boys help so that she can go a goo-goo eyes on one of them without her feeling to embarrassed, but sadly that plan no longer existed. Amu had already seen a face of a boy, and that boy was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Nadeshiko heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. When she opened it there stood Yaya, Kukai, Tadase, and Nagihiko. "Morning everyone," she said letting them in.

"So are we to help this morning or what?" Kukai asked with his hands behind his head.

"Sadly no," Nadeshiko answered. "Amu-chan has already seen someone last night and the potion already has taken effect, but today we will have to help Amu make sure nothing goes wrong. Try to keep her away from this person as much as possible."

"And this person is?" Nagihiko questioned his sister.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Nadeshiko and Yaya mumble together.

The boys' eyes all widened and mouths dropped in shock.

Kukai shortly burst into laughter. "Oh boy, today is gonna be a chore!"

"Tsukiyomi-san, seems to have fun picking on poor Amu-chan, if he finds out about the spell, there's no telling what he might do," Nagihiko stated scratching his chin.

"Ikuto-san, does like playing games," Tadase agreed. "Poor Hinamori-san."

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Amu asked joining them, her hair finished and full of beautiful waves.

"Um…" Kukai started but froze in the middle of speaking. Telling her wouldn't make the situation any better for Amu was in denial.

"Waiting for you to get ready so we can go to breakfast, Amu-chii," Yaya answered with a huge smile.

"Well I'm ready," Amu stated at they all slowly leave, Amu taking the lead. She was in a hurry to see Ikuto's face this morning.

"Only twelve more hours," Yaya mumbles under her breath. _'At seven tonight everything will be back to normal!'_

They entered the commons and head over to their usually table.

Amu's eyes were wondering about, searching for a spot of blue anywhere, but she couldn't see any. She frowned in disappointment.

They gather their food and start to eat, Amu the whole would take breaks to look up and continue on searching for the cat boy she was longing to see, and everything she couldn't find him.

"Amu-chii, cheer up!" Yaya exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, stop looking so bummed out," Kukai agreed before stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"Why is poor little Amu upset this morning?"

Everyone looks up besides Amu whose eyes just lit up instead. Behind Amu stood the very tall and very sexy Ikuto, the boy Amu had been hoping for.

Amu turned around and smiled at him. "I'm not upset anymore," she exclaimed. "Morning Ikuto! How did you sleep?"

Ikuto smirked at her and bent down so that they were face to face, inches apart. "Very well, how did you sleep, Amu?" he said teasingly.

Amu turned a bright red and looked down. "F-fine," she stuttered.

"You're acting very out of character," Ikuto started his smirk still on his face. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Ikuto-san," Tadase started standing up from his seat. "Can you please stop bothering Hinamori-san? She's trying to eat."

Ikuto stood up straight and looked at Tadase and looked back down at Amu. "See you around," he said turning around, knowing very well that Amu was playing his game today.

"H-hai…see you around," Amu said sighing in bliss. "Ikuto."

"Amu-chii snap the heck out of it!" Yaya shouted, pounding her fist on the table. "Remember, he likes to play games."

Amu looked at Yaya confused. "I like games."

"You don't like this kind of game, Hinamori-san," Tadase stated walking over to where she was. "May I walk you and Yuiki-san to class?"

Amu looked at him and just nodded. "Sure."

"Amu-chan, Tadase is walking you to class, doesn't that make you really happy?" Ran questioned whispering in Amu's ear.

Amu looked at her chara. Should it make her happy? She was having a hard time thinking. All she could think about and wanted to think about was Ikuto. Her mind had him tainted all over it.

"It should," Miki whispered in Amu's other ear.

"Come on, Amu-chii let's go to class," Yaya stated as she and Tadase waited for the pink-haired girl to move her feet and start walking.

"Ok," Amu said standing up and the three of them left the commons.

"Don't worry Hinamori-san, I'm looking out for you today," Tadase claimed with a sweet smile on his face.

Amu was confused. Why was he looking out for her today? Her mind was not working this morning.

They all walked down the hallway, Yaya talking about how she was excited for gym today and pretty much all her other classes.

Amu the whole time stared at her feet. When was she going to see Ikuto again?

All of a sudden Amu is pulled to a halt and she looks over at Yaya who was holding onto her arm. Yaya and Tadase and both stopped walking and both were looking ahead so Amu followed their gaze, and there stood Ikuto smirking at them leaning against the wall.

"Oi."

"Ikuto-san," Tadase started, in bit harsher tone of voice than usual.

Ikuto heads towards them, his eyes glued to Amu's. Amu stared into his eyes melted. What was he doing here?

"What do you think you are doing?" Tadase questioned taking a step in front of Amu.

"Simple," Ikuto started, "Amu and I are playing hookie today."

Amu's eyes widened as Ikuto spoke those words.

**00000End of Chapter0000**

_**Thank you for reading! Please review!**_

**Cookie-chan91: **See I updated quick! Tada!

**Amu: **-cries- why is this happening to me?

**Ikuto: **Come on, Amu, it will be fun. –smirks-

**Tadase: **You won't take Hinamori-san with me around

**Cookie-chan and Ikuto: **Shut up.

**Tadase: **-goes and hides-

**Nadeshiko: **Miss Cookie-chan doesn't own shugo chara or the characters. But please review!

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	8. Secret Adventure

_**Strawberry Witch**_

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has in store for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but there will be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy! I will not change the name of this story!

**00000000**

"What?" Tadase questioned wondering if he heard correctly.

Amu's was in complete shock. She was going to play hookie? She started to think about it, she did want to spend time with Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto can't do that!" Yaya shouted stepping in front of Amu, standing right beside Tadase.

"Why can't I?" Ikuto questioned, hovering over them, since he was taller than them.

"Hinamori-san is under the effect of a certain potion and with you around problems will be a guarantee," Tadase stated glaring at Ikuto.

"What potion did she happen to take?" Ikuto asked looking at the two who stood in front of the pink-haired girl.

"Will you leave Amu-chii alone if Yaya tells you?" Yaya questioned, talking with a soft voice. She just wanted him to leave.

"If Amu wants me to leave, then I will leave," Ikuto claimed smirking.

Yaya looked at Tadase and sighed. "Its better he knew, so that he doesn't think that Amu-chii actually acts like this." She looked at Ikuto and continued, "Amu-chii took a love potion."

"Interesting," Ikuto chuckled, he stepped through the two of them, who of course protested, and approached Amu. "So Amu, do you want to play hookie with me or do you want to go to boring class?"

Amu smiled and looked down blushing. "I-I want to spend time with Ikuto," she beamed looking back at him.

"Well there you have it," Ikuto stated grabbing one of Amu's wrists and walking away from Yaya and Tadase.

"Ikuto-san!" Tadase shouted chasing after them.

Ikuto scooped Amu up bridal style and transformed; his cat tail and ears popping out. He turned around and winked back at Tadase before jumping up into a tree and disappearing from sight. Leaving Yaya and Tadase wondering where Ikuto could possibly be taking Amu. Amu's three charas chase after Ikuto, trying their best to keep up.

**0000000000**

Amu stared up at Ikuto while he held onto her as he jumped from tree to tree. All she could think of was how good looking he was and how right now she was actually in his arms. She could squeal like a fan-girl from being so overjoyed.

"What are you staring at kid?" Ikuto asked her, looking down with his usual smirk on his face.

Amu wanted to shout 'YOU!' but she had a feeling that if she did he would leave and she didn't want him to leave. "Where are you taking me, Ikuto?" she questioned instead, a sweet smile on her face.

"It's a secret," he replied, his smirk becoming extremely sexy.

"Cool," Amu beamed as she looked around the surroundings as they continued on 'hopping'. "So, um, why did you decide to skip today, and um bring me?"

"It will amuse me," he stated sending chills up her spine.

He stopped hoping from tree to tree and slowly walked on the branch he happened to be standing on. "We're here."

Amu looked around and noticed that underneath the tree was a pond, or what she thought was a pond. She saw a waterfall in the distance and noticed how the so called pond continued on which meant it had to be a river. "Pretty," she says in an almost whisper.

"Ready?" Ikuto questioned causing Amu to become confused.

She looked up at him and asked, "Ready for what?" she asked, and just as the last word exited her mouth he let her go, letting her fall in the water below.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Suu shouted as they finally arrived. They watch Amu fall in with a huge splash!

Yoru burst into laughter as he floated around the three charas that belonged to the pink-haired girl that Ikuto dropped.

Amu emerged from the water gasping for air. "Why did you do that?" she complained, she noticed however that the water was really nice; it was the perfect temperature, lute warm.

Ikuto chuckled and dived in landing not too far from where she floated.

Amu waited for him to pop back up to the surface, but he didn't. "Hey, guys, do you see Ikuto?" she questioned looking up at the four chibis that were in the tree. Just as those words escaped her lips something grabbed onto her ankles and pulled her under water.

"Amu-chan" Ran whined as she hovered to the water looking for Amu who had just gone missing under the water.

Amu rises to the surface for the second time gasping for air once again. She started paddling away from that area.

Ikuto finally popped out from the water. "Where do you think you're going?" he questioned with a chuckle.

"To land," she answered looking back at him, sticking out her tongue playfully. She stood up and walked to the land, sitting on the white sand that surrounded most of the area. She looked at in amazed. Everything was so different and so pretty in the magical kingdom.

She looked at her soaked uniform and was glad that her shirt was blue; however she was upset that her hair was now un-wavy and was a mess that was all over the place. She sighed. _'So much for looking cute today.'_ Her mind drifted to why Ikuto decided to bring her here to this pretty place? She was more than happy that he had, but still, she couldn't help but wonder why.

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked up seeing Ikuto hovering above her, smirking. She looked at his soaked clothes and blushed. She looked away and mentally slapped herself for wanting to continue staring. She didn't want him starting to think she was crazy or anything.

The next thing she knew was something was pinching her ear and yanking her to her feet. "We didn't come here for you to be sitting on your ass, so move it!" Ikuto ordered as he pulled her with him heading back to the water.

"Ummm….w-wait a m-minute," she stuttered.

He looked back at her, his smirk still on his face. "Stuttering are we Amu?" He let go of her ear and looked at her.

"Uh…"Amu started and then she turned red. Ikuto took a step forward, bent down, and placed his face only inches from her own. "I-I…"

"You what?" he questioned smirking.

She gulped. She was becoming very nervous, he so close. It was getting hard for her to breathe. She looked at him and she noticed his eyes narrow. He lifted up his arm and reached out for her shoulder. Amu was losing all control of her mind. What was he doing? Was he going pull her into a hug, or even, a kiss? Her mind was on overload.

The next thing she knew was that he was flicking something off her shoulder. She looked at him in question.

"A bug," he answered shrugging and then turning around to get back into the water.

Amu fell to her knees. A bug? That's what that was all about? Her brain was definitely over thinking.

Ikuto stopped right before the water and looked at her. Now that he knew that she had taken that love potion he could guess what kind of things on her mind, which meant that this was even more fun because he was most likely driving her insane. He smirked and called her over, "Coming Amu?"

She stood up and walked to where he was. "Are we really going to go back in the water…in our clothes?"

"Would you prefer no clothes?" he questioned, still having his smirk on his face.

Her eyes widened and her whole body turned a bright red. "N-no…that's not what I m-meant…I-I…"

He chuckled. "There's someplace else I was going to show you. So keep up," he claimed as he started to leave her behind.

"Ikuto, wait up!" Yoru shouted as he rushed over to follow the blue-haired male.

Amu and her three charas followed a few steps behind Ikuto and Yoru. Amu looked around as they walked through a forest of trees that seemed taller than buildings in the city. Amu started thinking, she didn't know much about Ikuto and this was the perfect time to get to know him. So she planned on making small talk. "So Ikuto…do you like Seiko Academy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be done with it soon."

"Is there a class that was your favorite?" she questioned, continuing a conversation.

He looked back at her. "The classes that you're in," he stated adding a wink at the end.

Her whole face turned red and she froze in her tracts, all this caused Ikuto to burst into laughter. "Too easy," he chuckled.

"Seriously," Amu whined, as she puffed her cheeks to pout.

"I'm not a fan of school," he stated, shrugging once more.

"Well have you learned anything cool?" she asked another question as she started walking again.

He stopped and turned around; Amu had to come to halt because once again their faces were only inches apart since he bent down to look into her eyes. "What's up with these annoying questions?" he asked her right back.

She looked down at her feet ashamed for asking too many questions. "I…I was just trying to get to you know you better," she stated, looking up at him again.

"Since when did you care to?" he questioned sounding very serious.

"I…I…" Amu stuttered; she had no idea how to answer that. What was his question exactly? Why he trying to ask her if she liked him? Did he want her to confess? Was this confession time?

"Does Amu have a reason for wanting to get to know me?" he questioned, teasing her this time. He lifted up his hand to move a strand of hair, which was stuck to her face, behind her ear.

Amu's heart went on over load, pounding hard against her chest. It was going insanely fast and she couldn't even think. His touch drove her wild. What was up with her? Why was she acting like this? How could he be doing this to her?

He smirked at her. "What's going on in your mind, _Amu_," he says her name so slow and soft that it caused chills up her spine.

"Ikuto…" she started, but as soon as she said his name he turned around and started walking away chuckling. "You're so mean!"

"You're too amusing," he chuckled as he heard her footsteps right behind him again. "You should tell me about you."

"Why?" Amu asked him with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know anything about Amu either," he answered simply.

That was true. "So if I talk about me will you answer my questions about you?" she questioned cautiously.

"Maybe," he chuckled.

"Ok well I'm 15 years old and I transferred here shortly after my birthday; that's when I found my charas. I use to live in the human world with my family and I went to a regular school….and…" she paused because she had to think of more to say.

"So you're a half-breed?" he asked, causing her to feel like some kind of dog with that kind of questioned.

"I'm half magical being and I'm half human, yes," she stated in a nicer way. "Is that a problem?"

"Not anymore these days, but still a little uncommon," he replied looking over his shoulder. "Some wizards and witches don't approve of our kind marrying and having children with humans."

"Really?" she asked in shock. She bowed her head. "That's not fair. You should be able to be with the one you love, no matter whom or what they are."

"Others disagree," he said harshly. "So what place does Amu like better, here or there?"

"I don't know, I haven't been here that long to be able to answer that," she answered his question. "Have you ever been to the human world?"

"A time or two," he claimed. Then there was a moment of silence, it seemed like a half hour went by but only a few minutes had before either of them spoke.

"So did you happen to leave a boyfriend behind?" Ikuto finally spoke, this time a very random questioned.

Amu looked at him and saw his charming smirk. The true answer was of course no, but she now understood that Ikuto like playing games, so why not join in this one time. "Would it make you jealous if I did?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hardly," he chuckled.

"Then it doesn't matter if I did or if I didn't now does it? So why bother asking?" she asked, adding a little bit of sass to her tone of voice.

Ikuto turned around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He looked down at her face, still smirking. "I don't think you do."

"Thinking and knowing are two different things," she told him putting her own smirk on her face. Even if it wasn't working this was really amusing.

"If you did, he wouldn't matter for the day, eh?" he questioned, humor in his eyes.

Now she was confused. What did he mean by that? "Why do you always have to play mind games or try to tease me?" she pouted, trying to get her arm back from him. "Isn't there a place you are supposed to be taking me?"

He chuckled and turned around starting to walk again, still holding her wrist and pulling her along. "Kid, you humor me."

"Are you guys having fun, nya?" Yoru asked the three charas behind him. "It's an adventure, nya."

Ran shrugged, Miki blushed, and Suu answered him. "It sure is pretty out here, but we're worried about Amu-chan missing school, desu."

They continue walking through the forest for several minutes, the whole time Ikuto had a hold on Amu's wrist. They finally stopped at an opening of a cave and Ikuto smirked down at Amu. "It's in here, so don't get scared, little kid. I don't need you holding on to me," he teased.

"I won't get scared," Amu huffed, "And I'm not a little kid!" She looked at the cave opening and noticed it was really dark, so dark there would be no way they would be able to see anything. She looked over to Ikuto to ask him a question but didn't say a word when she noticed he had pulled out a wand.

His wand was midnight black, the darkest black she has ever seen. She watched his lips moved as he whispered a chant. A dark purple light emerged from his wand and waved the wand letting the light move in front of them. "This will lead us through, now come on," he stated pulling her along once more.

Amu bit her lip as they entered the cave, following the small dark purple light. She was amazed. Magic kept on surprising her and amazing her. And Ikuto looked really cool outside the cave casting that spell. She couldn't wait till she was able to do something like that.

Ikuto's hand moved from her wrist to actually holding her hand. She looked down and she could barely see the two hands together. She blushed but smiled softly.

"You might want to watch where you're going, nya," Yoru warned, a little too late.

Amu looked forward just in time to hit her head on the wall ceiling that had lowered at some point. Ikuto had already been ducking and trying to help guide her, but she had not been paying attention.

"Amu-chan!" her three charas shouted as Amu's head and the wall met causing Amu to fall backwards on her butt. "Ow," she mumbled rubbing her forehead.

Ikuto sighed, "Kids." He bent down and looked over his shoulder. "Get on," he instructed her, referring to her to get on his back.

Amu was embarrassed, however she nodded and climbed onto his back. "Sorry," she grumbled under her breath. What a stupid move.

The whole walk continued in silence as Ikuto followed the light. Amu had her arms wrapped around Ikuto's neck and Ikuto had Amu's legs between each arm. And Amu didn't feel like it was a romantic moment at all, it would have been different if she had hurt her ankle or something. She made herself look like a huge idiot.

Ikuto stopped walking causing Amu to look over his shoulder and notice that the light had stopped in front of a small spring full of crystal clear water. The light expanded a little more so that they could see more of the cave.

Ikuto let Amu down and turned to look at her. "You'll drink from that," he stated folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Why?" Amu asked with one eyebrows rising in confusion.

"You need to," Ikuto said not really giving her the answer she wanted. He sat down on a rock that was close to the spring. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Amu kneeled down on the cave's floor, close to the rock where Ikuto was sitting, and looked into the spring. She could hear the water pouring in from someplace in the cave. She looked at Ikuto confused.

"This spring is a magical spring," he claimed also looking at the water. "You need to drink from it." His head turned to face her and they stared at each other for a moment. "Got it?"

Amu really didn't understand but she nodded. She scooped up a little a handful of the water in her hands and brought it to her lips. She drank the water feeling the cold liquid hitting her lips and tongue on its way down. It sent chills down her spine and caused her to have goose-bumps.

She looked back at Ikuto just as he said, "It will only be a matter of time now. Then the potion effects will be gone."

"What?" Amu questioned.

"This spring cancels out all spells, potions, curses, and all sorts of stuff. It can even heal wounds. I told you it was magical. It has its own power," he answered moving close to her face. He cupped her face with his hands and chuckled. "You still don't know why I had you drink from it?"

"What is up with everyone talking about a potion?" Amu asked annoyed, sort of glaring at him.

"Do you not feel weird today?" he questioned, one of his eyebrows rising with wonder.

"The only thing that's weird today, is that I realized something," she answered staring at him.

"And what did you realize today Amu?" he asked her smirking. "Hm?"

"I-I like you," she claimed turning red, after she said that the whole cave became silent.

Ikuto had his smirk still pasted on his face as she said those words. He shook his head and shook his head. "That's what the potion made you believe, kid," he told her. He brought his face even closer to hers, which he still had cupped in his hands, their faces only an inch apart.

"I…I…." and Amu's eyes went wide. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU PERVERT?" she shouted.

**0000End of Chapter00000**

_**Once again, this was another quick update. I am on a roll!**_

_**Please review!**_

**Cookie-chan: **And there you have it, another chapter. –sigh of bliss- And it's a great chapter if I do say so.

**Ikuto: **-claps- Well done, Cookie.

**Amu: **-speechless, pouting in a corner-

**Cookie-chan: **Does any of you readers have any ideas or suggestions on what you might want to read in this story? I don't mind getting ideas for future chapters. Just say the word and I gladly consider any option. –looks at Amu and pokes her with a stick-

**Ran: **Poor Amu-chan. –looks at viewers- Cookie-chan does not own Shugo chara or any of the characters! But please review so that there will be more of this story! –smiles wide-

_**Cookie-chan91**_


	9. Let's be friends

_**Strawberry Witch**_

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has in store for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but there will be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy! I will not change the name of this story!

**000000Amu's P.O.V.0000**

My mind opens and I see that jerk only an inch away from my face. "WHAT DOYOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU PERVERT?" I shout as loud as I can as I push myself away from him and actually causing me to land in a spring of water that was apparently behind me.

He bursts into laughter and offers me a hand. "Kid, like I said before, you humor me."

I grab his hand and he pulls me out of the water. Shortly after I am able to stand straight I let go of his hand and turn my back to him. "What are we doing in this place?" I hissed.

"You don't remember?" he chuckles as he asks that question.

I think for a minute and then it all comes back to me. I took a love potion on accident and then I saw Ikuto which meant I thought I was in love with him. And this morning on my way to class he grabbed me and took me away from Seiko. We were playing hookie. He's also carried me around, dropped me in the river, and has gotten way to close to my face! Oh man, why did this have to happen?

"Can we just go back to school now?" I ask almost whispering. I was so embarrassed, how could I possibly think I could like this guy! And how could I totally just blow off Tadase-kun being nice to me! Today was unbelievable.

"Sure," he responds, shrugging.

We follow the purple light back through the cave and I make sure that I at least stay a yard behind him. Too much has happened today and I am too embarrassed to even think of it. It probably takes us about a half hour to get back through the cave and I swear it didn't seem like that long when he headed for the spring. When we finally get to the cave's opening we both see how it is pouring.

I frown. "Great," I mumble looking at his back.

He turns and looks at me. "Guess we'll be here for awhile," he claims as he stretches his arms and takes a seat on the cave's floor.

Yoru takes a spot on Ikuto's shoulder looks at me. "You don't want to get sick, nya," he claimed. "Your clothes are still wet."

He was right. I would probably catch a cold and then miss even more school which is not what I needed. I sit down on the floor and look at Ikuto. I guess I should thank him for his help otherwise I would still be 'love-struck'. "Thank you…for today."

He looks at me smirking. "No thank you."

I look at him confused. "For?"

"Entertaining me," he answers, lying back onto his back and staring up at the cave's ceiling.

My eye twitches. This guy was something else but believe it or not, I think I enjoyed myself as well. I saw two pretty places, learned about a magical spring, and thank goodness he didn't act like a perverted freak. I smile at him and lie back to relax as well. "Ha, anytime," I reply, even though I wasn't trying to imply that I wanted to skip again or want him teasing me again.

My three charas find a spot and the five of us sit in silence. I try to think of something that we could talk about because I didn't like the awkward quietness. "So…what are you going to do when you're done with Seiko?" I ask looking at him. I notice both his eyes are closed and his breathing was really slow; he most likely was trying to nap.

One of his eyes pop open and looks over at me. "More questions?"

"I'm curious," I shrug in response.

He straightens up and moves over so that he is hovering over me. "I have no idea," he says dryly.

"You don't have anything that you want to be?" I ask him with one eyebrow raised with confusion.

"Not really," he states shrugging his shoulders. "Right now, I just am, just a being living and doing what others want me to."

"Like what things do people want you to do?" I ask, really curious this time. I sit up and he moves back so we don't bock heads.

He smirks at me and pushes me back down on my back. He crawls over me and pins my hands down and I turn bright red, but I have a feeling that he isn't going to do anything perverted or believe me I would be kicking him in his goods!

"My mother wants me to go to school," he claims. "I rather not go to this shitty place. I have other interests I could be doing. For one I would be far away from this place. But you know some things are just not worth fighting for. Sometimes you just have to give into what other's want for just awhile, things might just benefit you in some ways."

I keep my mouth shut, for he is actually talking to me. I don't really understand what he is saying but I want him to keep going. He was…interesting in some ways.

He brings his face closer to mine. "And now, I have a reason to go to class. I can always pick on you."

I turn bright red and wiggle beneath him. "Get off me," I order. He didn't have to say that kind of stuff, he could have kept going on about his personal life, but no, he had to start teasing again.

He chuckles and moves away from me. "You're different, kid."

I stand up and look down at him. For some reason I feel like talking about myself since he, kind of, talked about his life. "I have a mom, a dad, and a little sister. I've lived in the same house since I was born. My mom is a magazine editor and my dad is a bird photographer. My little sister, Ami likes taking pictures and wearing dresses. What about me? Well I'm a late bloomer and got my charas on my 15th birthday. My mom believes I am something special, but I don't," I explain as I see his eyes grow wide. He probably didn't understand why I was telling him this, and to be honest, I don't know why I am either.

"I am nothing like my cute sister Ami, or my extremely happy father, and I'm nowhere close to being like my confident mother. I show people a character that really isn't me, but I do it because I'm afraid to show my real self. I want to attend Seiko so I can find myself and so that I can become the best witch I can possibly be," I continue on and he still is confused.

"I like the friends I've made here, they're really nice," I say as I sit down next to him, hugging my knees. "They're the first real friends I have, yet I am still scared to tell them what I am really thinking or show them all my flaws. Also, everything here is different and I don't know if I will be able to understand everything. I'm afraid I'm going to fail…" I start to mumble and I notice my three charas are floating beside me, touching my shoulder. They all have smiles on my face.

"But everyone believes in me…so I have to believe in me too…I just want to learn magic…and learn about the magical kingdom. I think I might be able to call it home," I finish, with small smile. I really needed to spill that stuff out, and to Tsukiyomi Ikuto the last person I would think I would say anything about my feelings too.

He blinks at me and slowly says my name, "Amu…"

I offer him my hand and say. "I want to be friends. Is that okay? If someone like you can take me to two beautiful places and help me get rid of that horrible love potion, then you can't be _that bad_ as I thought, so friends?"

He smirked at me and softly shook his head. "Sure kid," he replies as he takes my hand and we shake on it. "Friends. But that doesn't mean you can just go on and tell me your life story or come crying to me when your boyfriend breaks your little heart or anything. Got it?"

I knew he meant future boyfriends and I guessed he didn't want to hear my complaining and such so I just nod as if I completely understood. "Okay Tsukiyomi, I can do that."

"I liked it better when you called me Ikuto," he teased referring to how I called him by his name when I was under the effects of the love potion.

"Fine, whatever," I grumble crossing my arms.

The rain finally stops and we exit the cave. I look up and I see a rainbow, I smile. "I haven't seen a rainbow since I was five," I state.

"They're common here," Ikuto claims in a bored tone.

"I can't enjoy anything around you, can I?" I say sarcastically as I walk away. Of course I eventually let him pass me because I don't have a clue how to get back to the school, and since we weren't jumping this time I was positive it was going to take a lot longer and I was right.

**00000000**

We're walking into the gates of Seiko and I don't see students around which probably meant classes were done for the day and the kids were probably in their dorms or at the game corner, or somewhere. I look at Ikuto. "Well so much for actually going to a class today," I grumble giving him a look that meant I blamed it on him.

He puts his arms behind his head and stretches. "I think I'm ready for a cat nap. Babysitting you today has worn me out."

My eyes twitch. "Babysit?" I hiss, glaring at him. "You kidnapped me!"

He chuckled. "You willingly joined me," he corrected.

And I couldn't argue because he was right, because of the love potion I did agree to go with him and skip classes. "I wasn't myself," I stated crossing my arms and looking away from him. "By the way, don't ever speak about what I told you." I kept looking the opposite direction but I knew he could sense how serious I was but that didn't stop his teasing.

"Your secret is safe with me, _Amu,_" he claims saying my name in a seductive tone you probably should only find in books and soap operas.

Chills run up my spine again, but I instantly try to shake of that effect. This boy knows what he is doing, but I just can't show any response from his actions and I should be good to go.

We are walking through the courtyard close to the dorms when someone speaks to us, well actually to Ikuto.

"Skipping class again, Ikuto?"

It was a deep masculine voice. We both turn around to see a man standing there wearing a wizard's robe. He's a middle aged man with brown hair and dark eyes. I stare at him and I get this weird feeling wash over me.

"What does it matter to you?" Ikuto says very harshly as he turns around.

The man chuckles and answers, "I am after all the headmaster and your father, remember?"

My eyes widened in shock and I see Ikuto tense up at the man's words, which made that weird feeling I had worse.

Ikuto's father was the headmaster? I couldn't help but at the thought that he was a scary headmaster at that.

**000000End of Chapter00000**

**And the plot thickens! Lol. Actually I have use for Kazuomi in this story! Whahahahaha (suppose to be evil laugh). Haha. Anyways here is another chapter! ****Sorry that this one took a little longer, I had to work a lot last week and weekend. **

_**Please review!**_

**Cookie-chan: -evil smile and chuckles-**

**Amu: -sweat drops- What is going through that twisted head of yours?**

**Ikuto: -unhappy- She had to go and ruin the story. **

**Cookie-chan: -glares at cat boy- Don't be bitter. You might thank me later. **

**Amu: Sure, sure.**

**Kukai: -pops up out of nowhere- Cookie-chan doesn't own shugo chara or the characters like me. Please review her nice little story!**

**__****_Cookie-chan91_**


	10. Wanting to know Ikuto

_**Strawberry Witch**_

**Full summary:** Hinamori Amu is a young witch in training that's transferred to Seiko Academy where she will be among other magical users like herself. But what are these feelings she starts to develop for a certain popular boy that's in his last year of magical cram school? Young Amu will not only have to learn about her powers, but her feelings as well. She has no idea what this school has in store for her. It's only the beginning of her new life. AMUTO, but there will be some one-sided love as well. My first Shugo Chara story, but certainly not my last. Please enjoy! I will not change the name of this story!

**0000000000000**

I stare at the man that introduced himself as the headmaster and as Ikuto's father. I couldn't help but wonder why I was getting a bad vibe from him. He was my headmaster after all; I should respect him and all that junk. But he was actually scaring me. Am I just nervous to meet the headmaster right after I skipped a whole day of school?

"My business isn't yours," Ikuto hissed. He grabbed onto my wrist and started pulling me away, only to have the headmaster step in front of him stopping us from leaving.

"Hinamori Amu, is it?" he questions, chuckling, "Please don't let my _son_ be a bad influence on you. I'd hate for your grades to slip and for us to be meeting a lot in my office."

He knows my name, how does he know my name? I gulp and just nod. "No worries sir," I say in a whisper bowing my head.

Ikuto's grip tightened around my wrist.

"Ikuto," his father started, "I'll see you shortly, in my office." That was an order and both Ikuto and I shudder as he leaves.

Why was this guy making both of us act like this? I'm sure it's because I don't want to get in trouble and I believe Ikuto is acting this way because this man was his father. I look at Ikuto, who is glaring at the man whose back was to us. "Ikuto…"

He looks at me and then looks forward again. "Come on," he demands as he starts pulling me along.

"Hey…wait," I start but Ikuto doesn't listen as he starts to drag me. It takes me a couple of seconds to gain control of my feet and start wondering why Ikuto is pulling me when I am capable of walking by myself, with no help. "Hey, let go." I say yanking my wrist out of his grasp.

Ikuto stops cold in his tracks and keeps staring forward.

I start to feel concerned for him so I decide I should try to talk to him. "What's wrong Ikuto? You're not going to get in that much trouble, are you?"

He chuckles and once again I have a bad feeling. "Hardly," he answers and he starts walking, leaving me behind.

"Hey, wait," I chase after him. "What was all that about then?"

"Don't worry about it," he claims turning around and giving me a cold, stern look that caused me to freeze and stop chasing after him. He turns back around and walks off and this time I don't chase after him.

I am very curious now. There is a lot about Tsukiyomi Ikuto that I don't know, but I was going to try to discover some things about him, that I knew.

"Leave Ikuto alone."

I turn around and recognize the girl behind me. She was that blonde that has been glaring at me since I started Seiko. She was leaning against the outside of the dorms glaring at me.

"You have it wrong," I state crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Ikuto is the one bothering me."

She starts walking towards me, still glaring and repeats. "Leave Ikuto alone."

She rams her shoulder against mine as she walks passed me, causing me to back up a few steps. "Hey! What's your problem?" I shout, seriously annoyed now.

She turns back around; the look she gives me is ice cold. "Mind your business or else you'll screw up everything," she hisses and with that she leaves me there confused.

"What is up with these people at this school?" I scream, knowing I am by myself, besides my charas.

"Amu-chan," Ran starts as she places her little hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok."

"Jeez, some people really have problems," I mumble, filling my cheeks with air as I look away from her.

"Everyone has their own problems," Miki states crossing her arms over her chest. I narrow my eyes at her as she continues, "Maybe you'll be the one to help them."

"Now what gives you that idea?" I ask as I stare at Miki confused by her words. "I can't even solve my own problems. I won't be able to help people with theirs."

Miki shrugs, Ran scratches the back of her head, and Suu smiles.

"Amu-chan will do great things, desu!" Suu beams as she winks at me.

I sigh. "Why do people keep telling me that?" I question myself, out loud. I seriously did not see myself as special or that I am going to be doing great things. I know I shouldn't doubt myself otherwise my charas would worry so I shake that thought and feeling away. We all leave to head back to our room for the night, or at least that was the plan.

**0000000000000**

"Amu-chan!"

"Amu-chii!"

"Hinamori-san!"

"Dude, Hinamori, are you okay?"

All these questions are heard when I walk into my dorm room. I see all my friends sitting on Nadeshiko's bed as well as my own. In the room are Nadeshiko, Yaya, Tadase-kun, Kukai, Nagihiko, and all their charas. They all jump of the beds and approach me.

"Yaya was so worried!" Yaya cries as she launches onto me.

"I'm fine, Yaya-chan, I promise, I'm fine," I say nervously. Were they all really this worried?

"Ikuto-san, didn't do anything to you?" Tadase-kun questions.

I shake my head. "No, he just took me to this spring and had me drink from it. It took the effects of the love potion away," I state.

"What spring?" Nadeshiko asks curiously.

I shrug. "I don't know, some spring way out in the forest," is all I could answer because I had no idea where the spring was located.

"So you're perfectly okay now?" Nagihiko asks with a gentle smile on his face.

I nod and smile back. "I'm completely one hundred percent okay. Surprisingly Tsukiyomi Ikuto only planned on helping me."

Kukai chuckled. "Well that's good, we were all worried what kind of tricks he would play on you," he pats Tadase-kun on the back kind of hard that it jerks the boy forward. "Right, Tadase?"

Tadase turned red. "We worried about your safety Hinamori-san,"

I try to fight the blush but I know I can't and I know that it is showing across my face. "Thanks," I whisper bowing my head. "Thank you all for caring so much. I'm back now, so let's relax."

"Yes, let's relax and get a snack because all this worrying has made Yaya hungry!" Yaya shouts as she starts heading out the door. "Come on slowpokes! Yaya wants ice cream!"

"Shall we go the ice cream parlor in town?" Nadeshiko questions looking at all of us.

"It has the best ice cream around, why wouldn't we go there?" Kukai questions back with a sarcastic tone. And with that we all leave and go to probably the best ice cream place ever!

**000000000**

We're all sitting down at a round booth with an ice cream cone in one of our hands. This ice cream place is freaking amazing. It's once again something you see out of a movie, designed to look like the human world in the fifties. And the ice cream is so soft and yummy with creative names like Unicorn Splash and Toad Wart's, which sounds gross but is really mint ice cream with huge chocolate chunks. The ice cream I chose was, ironically, Love Spell which was a pink soft ice cream that tastes like bubblegum and strawberries, because of course had strawberry slices in the ice cream and it had pink sprinkles. It was the best ice cream I have ever tasted.

"So why do you think Tsukiyomi-san was so nice today that he helped you?" Nadeshiko asks as she licks her cone.

I shrug. "I don't really know," I answer. "Maybe he's not that bad of a guy, don't get me wrong he's not a perfect gentleman but he's not that big of a jerk."

Yaya stops licking her ice cream that was basically covered in chocolate syrup and looks at me. "But why help you?"

"Maybe he found it annoying that she was under the spell and just happened to be going all crazy in love with him," Kukai suggests chuckling.

I shot him a glare. "It wasn't my fault."

"Anyways, it's good to have you back to normal, Amu-chan," Nagihiko claims placing a hand on my shoulder since he was sitting right next to me.

"It feels freaking great to be back to normal," I beam with a small smile, and they honestly had no clue how good it felt. All of a sudden I remember the confrontation with Ikuto's father, the headmaster, and I become silent. I was actually worried about Ikuto and what kind of trouble he was getting in.

Tadase-kun was the first to notice the change in my behavior. "Hinamori-san?"

I look up and everyone is staring at me with question in their eyes and I open my mouth to speak. "Did you guys know Ikuto's father was the headmaster?" I ask; I had to tell them what was on my mind. I couldn't let this bother me alone.

They all take a look at one another and then look back at me, and they all nod.

"Did you meet Headmaster Kazuomi today?" Tadase-kun questions.

I nod. "Yeah, and I'm afraid Ikuto might be getting in trouble."

Kukai bursts into laughter. "Haha that's funny, Tsukiyomi Ikuto getting into trouble!" His laughter continued and a few others snickered.

Tadase-kun looks at me. "Don't worry Hinamori-san, Ikuto-san will not be getting in trouble by his father."

"How do you know?" I ask all of them, since they were all so sure.

"We all know this because Tsukiyomi-san has never gotten in trouble, not even once," Nagihiko states. "With all his skipping and falling asleep in class you would think he would get in trouble, but teachers don't say anything and if they do they just tell him to go to the headmaster's office and then he comes back a little later and does the same thing. He's fine."

I decide to be quiet, but I'm not convinced that Ikuto is okay. I will eventually find out though, one way or another. "Does he like his father? Do they get along? Today I got a real bad vibe from them."

Everyone shrugs but Tadase-kun, he just gives me a look that says 'you should leave that subject alone', and once again I become silent. My thoughts go to Ikuto and maybe I am just over thinking and worrying too much, but I just can't get that feeling out of my system; that feeling that is telling me something is seriously wrong with this picture.

**000000000000**

We all finish with our ice cream cones and start heading back to the dorms, but this time it was starting to get dark which meant we had to rush back before the gates would be closed. We all walk in our fastest paces possible.

I really enjoy the times we have together, even if I have only been here a week. These kids were just amazing friends. The laughter we share is the best. They all really care about me. I couldn't have found better friends than these. I believe this is just the start of our great friendship.

We're all laughing about something that Kukai had done during gym; turns out he has a thing for soccer which most wizards don't play. He was trying to get some people to play and got about like five boys and when he was teaching some of them the basics a kid kicked the ball and hit Sara-sensei in the head.

Kukai continues his story but I get distracted by something Silver and I stop and I finally notice it. It was a person, in all silver hoping down from the top of the gate. My eyes get wide. Was this the Silver Knight everyone was talking about when I started? I notice that in this person's hands are books and what looks like orbs. This person quickly disappears from my sight into the forest. I'm tempted to follow after whomever that was until…

"Amu-chii?" Yaya's voice.

"Everything okay, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko's voice.

I turn and look at all my friends, who were all staring at me. "I…saw something," I answer looking back towards the forest and all their eyes travel the same direction.

Kukai shrugs and says, "Maybe it was an animal, we do have those in the Magical Kingdom, Hinamori," he was teasing me.

I look at him and stick out my tongue. "Let's head in before we're locked out."

"Good idea," Kukai says agreeing with me.

We all walk Yaya to her dorm room, and then the boys walk Nadeshiko and I to our room. We finally reach our door and we turn to the boys.

"Well goodnight, it's been fun," Nadeshiko claims before opening the door and entering our room.

"Yeah, thanks," I say slowly following after her, but still facing the boys.

Kukai and Nagihiko nod and turn around to leave. Tadase bows his head and says, "Goodnight, Hinamori-san, see you in the morning. Sweet dreams," and with those sweet words he joins the other two.

I blush and whisper back, "Night." With that I enter the room and close the door behind me. I see Nadeshiko looking at me with a big smile on her face. "N-nani?"

"You like him, don't you?" she questions with a giggle.

I know I turn cherry, like the fruit, red. "H-huh? Why are you asking such a question?" I say trying to keep my cool.

"Hotori-kun," Nadeshiko states. "You like him don't you?"

I sit down on my bed, still looking at her and slowly nod. "Y-yeah. I've never meant anyone so kind or so prince charming like. I know I am forming a crush," I answer, a little embarrassed but I know that I can trust Nadeshiko with this.

Her smile widens. "Well then let's see what we can do about that," she says as she sits down on her bed.

I look at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well Amu-chan," she starts, "We're going to plan something for you to do for Hotori-kun. Don't you want to confess?"

"N-nani? Confess? Are you crazy!" I shout almost falling off my bed. I hear my charas snicker behind me but I ignore them. "I can't confess. He probably doesn't like me." My eyes lower to the floor.

"Amu-chan, don't worry about that," she reassures, "I'm sure Hotori-kun won't reject your confession." I look at her again and she puts a finger to her lips hushing me and continues talking, "Trust me. I have this all figured out. Now let's get some rest, okay?"

I just nod and with that we get ready for bed and then we lay down. I'm lying down and it seems like hours have gone by when really only fifteen minutes have. My mind is on overload. My first week has been crazy insane and to be honest I am really tired.

"Amu-chan?" It was Ran.

"Hm?" I mumble, keeping my eyes close.

"It's fun here, isn't it?"

I nod and whisper, "Yeah." I didn't want to wake Nadeshiko if she was asleep.

"See it wasn't that scary to come here."

I open my eyes and see all my charas right in front of me. "It's only scaring because I don't know what the future holds for us."

"That's life. You never know what it has to offer," Miki states; a fact that I already was aware of.

"We're here for you Amu-chan and so are our new friends, desu," Suu says sweetly with a smile.

I smile at them. "Thank you, Ran, Miki, Suu, you're the best charas I could have asked for," I claim and then I close my eyes. "Night."

"Night Amu-chan," they all say in union.

With that we all go to bed and I swear at some point of the night I felt something graze my cheek, something warm, but I didn't bother budging because it was probably nothing. However, that didn't stop me from having a dream. In this dream I was back in the human world and I was staring at a tall dark figure, my lips were moving but I had no idea what was coming out of my mouth. I couldn't even tell how was the figure was. That was the weirdest dream I have ever had, absolutely no point to it, well, that's what I thought anyways. With my life now, who knows what that dream could actually have meant.

**000000End of Chapter0000000**

**Alright here is another chapter and I hope you all enjoyed. This was just a 'relaxing' chapter. The next one I probably will skip a week or two and probably will have more school work. I probably will also try to cover a lot more information. I'm not really sure. I'm still drafting chapter 11 as we speak. But tell me what you thought of this chapter! And once again if there's something you would like to read in this story let me know. Also I am going to put up a summary of my new story sometime soon. So look out for that and tell me what you think.**

_**Please review!**_

**Ikuto: **I was hardly in this chapter. How boring. You need to make up for these past two chapters.

**Amu: **Shut up. Let her do whatever she feels like.

**Ikuto: **Why don't you make me shut up, _Amu. _–winks-

**Cookie-chan: **Alright you two, enough. I'm trying to type the next chapter, now STOP! –brain is on overload-

**Yoru: **She's about to blow, nya!

**Utau: **I need to be in this story more. I demand that.

**Cookie-chan: **Jeez, hold on. I'm trying. Gah! I'll just make my chapters longer than! Happy?

**Everyone slowly backs away.**

**Utau: **Anyways, review this story so that there will be more of it, and there will be more of me. Oh, and Cookie-chan doesn't own Shugo chara or any of the characters in Shugo Chara. Now go review.

**Eru: **Please! She meant to say please too!

_**Cookie-chan91**_


End file.
